PATH OF HARDSHIPS
by frostxd60
Summary: Fulfilling a promise you'd think things wouldn't turn out bad but oh how wrong we can be. Watch as as Naruto walks his path after being exiled from the very village he loved.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto and all right go to the creator and the people behind the series.**

 **Do hope you enjoy this and a set limit of chapters has not been set so we will see as we progress.**

Following the events of Naruto vs Sasuke at the valley of the end with the blonde carrying his friend back to the village.

Y-you really put up a fight, jeez you're heavy the blonde said exhausted. Both were hurt but the blonde had more serious injuries of the two. He neither noticed nor cared at the moment as he was deep in thought about his fulfilled promise. "I kept my word to bring him back, and I'm sure Sakura will be ecstatic." It took around 30 minutes for him to wobble his way to the front gates and getting closer he instantly saw familiar figures waiting eagerly for him. Hey granny, hey Sakura I did it he said smugly before passing out. Quick take both of them to the hospital Tsunade said voice full of worry about her favorite blonde grandson.

Authors note: I know Tsunade and Naruto are cousins, but she thinks of him as her grandchild.

At the hospital:

Mmhm...where am I the blonde asked? Naruto you awake! Don't worry you're at the hospital after you brought back Sasuke, said Tsunade. I did it then ha, so how are Sasuke and Sakura said the blonde in concern. Well, Sasuke is fine just a bunch of visible bruises but nothing that won't heal after a few days. As for Sakura, she is currently waiting for him to wake, she's been by his side the whole time. You, on the other hand, had more serious injuries. Though with the Kyuubi's help you are in no danger and can be released today. So just rest up, for now, you undoubtedly deserve it she said gently walking out to naturally give him much-needed sleep. For the next few hours, his friends would swing by and congratulate him on bringing back Sasuke to the village and how happy they were for them. He was released later that day and rested up at his apartment till an Anbu came to properly inform him he was summoned to the Hokage's office.

Entering the office in his normal fashion without knocking. "What's up granny why did you call me?" She sat in silence before speaking while trying valiantly to fight back tears. "N-Naruto while you were in the hospital I was called by the council, and they raised their concerns and reached a decision." He nodded for her to go on seeing how hard it was for her to continue talking. "They were angry about the rough treatment you gave Sasuke and unanimously decided it would be the best for everyone if you were exiled." Looking at him, her heart almost broke at the sight of her grandchild. She saw the light in his eyes dim a bit with his usual grin and bright atmosphere gone replaced by a cold aura and a hard stare. Going around the desk hugging him tightly as she broke down in tears with apologies at how she failed him.

"Granny I know you tried your best and I'm sorry for all the trouble I put you into he said as he looked into her eyes with tears." Untying his headband and promptly handing it to her, he gave her one more tight hug as he left to get his affairs in order. Leaving for his apartment his mind was in a swirl of thoughts and many emotions rushed through him. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice where he was going and ran into Shikamaru. Thanks a lot, Naruto he said as the blonde helped him up from the ground. So Naruto what's up you seem troubled? Shikamaru can I ask you to get everyone together and tell them to meet me at my apartment? Noticing the serious look, he just nodded and dashed off to gather everyone for whatever he wanted to announce to them.

Arriving at his apartment, he started packing all his belongings into a scroll and putting his other essentials into his pack for the journey ahead. After a while, he heard a knock at the door and quickly moved to let his friends into the room. So, guys, I have something to tell you. After I had brought back Sasuke, the council had a meeting with them deciding that since I hurt the last Uchia that I should be banished. Upon telling this they were genuinely shocked and pissed at the council for this foolish decision. "W-what will you do now N-Naruto asked Hinata worried about him." I'm no longer a ninja, so I'll likely travel around and see the world since I have the chance he said. We should go to the council and demand they change their opinion said Kiba with some of them nodding. Kiba that idea won't work as the council are stubborn and couldn't care less what happens to me. They see this as a good chance to get rid of me Naruto said.

So theirs nothing we can do Neji said sadly. No, but I wanted to thank you all for everything from being my friends to helping me up till now Naruto said. They all gave him a hug one by one and told him they will try to find a way to bring him back and soon he sent them home. After everyone left, and he finished packing he took a last look at his apartment before he set out. He also made sure to head over to Ichirakus to inform them of his situation and to thank them for all the years of kindness they showed him. It was a tearful goodbye with Ayame losing a brother and the old man losing not only his best customer but also a son.

Making his way to the gate, he saw people smirking, they knew about the council's decision and were beyond happy to be rid of the demon in their eyes. Upon arriving at the gate he saw his friends and granny saying one more goodbye and hugging them. He took one last look at the village that he loved and grew up in, which had many of the people he could call family. With that in his mind, he turned around with tears in his eyes and walked at a slow pace to begin his journey to the world outside.


	2. CH2 Unexpected help

**Here we are for the second chapter of this series. I also will say quickly this is a little lackluster but it's sorta an info one so what to do. That being said I still hope you enjoy and I will see you in the next chapter.**

The blonde continued down the path with no destination in mind, still heartbroken from earlier. I thought if I worked hard and showed them just maybe they would accept me but it looks like it was all for nothing. Walking till night he decided to sit under a tree off the main road. He sat in silence for a while till exhaustion caught up to him, and he soon fell asleep. Instead, he awoke to find himself in a sewer. Where am I? He had a feeling something was drawing him to one of the many corridors, walking till arriving at a cage. Ah, so you finally made it the figure grinned. _Who are you and where am I_ Naruto asked concerned. **You needn't worry I am not your enemy. As for where you are in your mind but for whom I am Kurama or the nine-tailed fox.**

To say Naruto was shocked would be an understatement he never thought he'd meet much less talk to the beast. **Yes, I know I am majestic but try not to stare like a deer caught in a trap hahaha.** _S-sorry but what are you doing inside of me?_ **I was sealed here by the fourth Hokage for attacking the leaf village.** _Why did you attack Konoha?_ **I didn't want to I was being controlled by someone, and he forced me too. I also have to apologize to you my kit if not for me you wouldn't have been harassed for all those years.** His eyes clouded for a moment before clearing. _You don't need to apologize as you said you didn't want to, and we both wound up in a bad situation._

 **You're an unusual one kit many would be upset but you're different. Allow me to help make it up to you. I can properly train you in the way of the ninja and make you the strongest in the five nations.** _That would be awsome_ Naruto said with wide eyes of excitement. The Kyuubi had a drop of sweat down his head. Didn't take much to turn him around did it...sigh. I will instruct you tomorrow but now you must sleep you've been through a lot. Darkness once again washed over Naruto for a peaceful sleep. Waking up the following morning and doing his established routine of making breakfast and washing up he wondered what Kurama would teach him.

 **Kit!** Kurama is that you how are you talking to me? **Since we've bonded, you are now able to hear my voice. That is not important let us begin your lessons.** The lessons were the ground basics of many remarkable things from chakra control to fighting stances. He had spent a few hours practicing these lessons before he decided to take his break. His thoughts returned to his longtime home and how he already missed granny and his friends. **Listen kit I need to ask you something?** What is it Kurma? **What is it you want to do, you no longer can become Hokage but what will your goal be now?** Thinking to himself, he sat in silence thinking back at his life and all he wanted was friendship and admiration. " I will become one of the strongest shinobi; I no longer have a home but I will train, so I can protect the people I hold dear!" **Haha seems you're determined, remember your goal when you find yourself at an impasse.** Realizing just what he was doing, thank you Kurama I know we haven't been together for long but I'm glad I got to meet you.

This training continued for two weeks as he made good progress before he ran into an issue that is low on supplies. Promptly deciding to travel once again Naruto naturally went in search of a village or town, on the third day he finally arrived at a small mountainside village. Upon entering the village he saw it was run down and the people looked at him in fear and suspicion. Hmm, wonder what their deal is. He was soon stopped by an older man. Excuse me, young man, may I know the nature of your business here? Huh? oh, I kinda ran out of food two days ago and was wondering if you might have some I could buy he laughed sadly. The old man sighed, forgive me this village has fallen on hard times and is wary of outsiders. Naruto was soon invited to eat lunch by the man who introduced himself as Wu and elder for the village.

So old man you said this village was struggling may I ask how? The elder hesitated. T-this village once was a bit more lively but recently a group of bandits has been harassing us. Stealing livestock and taking our money for protection. So why don't you hire ninja then? Sigh, we don't the money, and we barely have enough money to feed ourselves. People have tried to stop them, but they were all killed so no one dare raise a fist to them. They both sat in silence as they finished lunch they heard a huge commotion outside and a fierce voice spoke. Hey old man, we're here for our tribute!

 **End of chapter.**

 **Like I said in the start a little lackluster but just mean I have to make it up with the following chapters.**


	3. Ch3 The bandits strike

**Here is the third part of the series and I do hope you enjoy it. Fixed now.**

Heading outside with elder Wu he saw three men one was a big, burly man with a club and two slim guys on either side of him. So there must be the bandits the elder mentioned earlier. So old man you got our money or do we have to get rough said the man with the club in a harsh voice. P-please I beg you spare us we do not have the money to pay, it was a bad year for us Wu pleaded. Ha, sounds like excuses to me but if that's the case how about we just rummage around and see what we find. Naruto was at wit's end, hey leave the elder be!

Oh, the club man said with raised brows. This your grandson here I assume? Not wasting a second he replied instantly with a yes. He is merely a boy I hope you could forgive his insolence he bowed. Ha, you're lucky I'm such an understanding and friendly guy or else I beat both you and the boy here blue. Many thanks elder Wu bowed even deeper. The three men made their way to the hut before the boy called out for them to stop.

Huh? What was that kid could you repeat that. I said stop and leave these people alone you boar! They all sat in silence with the two slim guys in shock of what they called the leader. Grr, you damn brat you should know when to hold your tongue! Then why don't you make me then Naruto countered? Looking to the elder he smilingly told him not to worry and that he would take them down.

I hope you're prepared for me to send ya to the afterlife! I hope you're ready for me to roast you up boar Naruto countered. A tick grew on his head he was beyond pissed and raising his club he struck at Naruto. Big talk now die! Whoosh. The club missed his head as he dodged effortlessly and turning to face the two slim men running at him with daggers he pulled out his kunai. Clang...clang...clang. They exchanged blows, but Naruto quickly gained the upper hand disarming both and knocking them out with a blow to the neck.

Hmm, seems you are skilled somewhat the boar man said. Going back to their fight consisting of Naruto dodging the club and hitting him here and there whenever the opening arises. Seeing at how slippery he was being, the blonde was driving him even further into a rage. Stay still you brat! Slamming his club down on Naruto head he was happy till a poof of smoke revealed a log. What?

Taking the opportunity Naruto struck him in the back of the knee instantly dropping him to the ground and promptly kicked him in the face launching him a few feet. Panting the man struggled as he got up. Y-you I will tell the big bro on you! Running off just as fast he arrived leaving both the slim men, Naruto lest out a sigh of relief. Elder wu was speechless he never thought the child in front of him could defeat them much less drive them off.

Thank you, but you must hurry and leave the man who left mentioned telling his brother he is dangerous. Elder Wu I sincerely thank you for your genuine concern but I can't let you kind people be bullied by them. Such a selfless boy thought the elder. What should we do with these two he said pointing at slim men still passed out. Tie them up I will see if I can find their hideout when they wake up the blonde said in a scary tone.

It was awhile before they awoke and Naruto promptly got to work on info gathering. With a little motivation, he found out the bandits had a camp a little way up the mountain as well as how many. In total there were 15 minus the two here so it naturally made things a little easier. He also found out about their leader, an intelligent man named Tozoku but nothing else was known about him. Swiftly gathering his wits he set out for the bandit camp and informed the others to wait for his return.

 **Bandit camp:**

Brother Tozoku, Brother Tozoku! What is it the man said with a fierce scowl. I was down in the village to get tribute earlier, but I ran into an issue. Oh? Is all the man had said. He told the story of what happened and how he was beaten by a kid. Hahaha. B-brother? No-no its nothing sorry but It just not something you would expect to hear. Finished laughing his face turned serious with a cold stare that sent shivers down the boar man's spine. What should we do brother, do we take the others to the village and torch it? No, I believe this kid of yours will come to find us, so we just need to wait. Nodding he went to tell the others in the camp about the plan.

 **End of chapter.**


	4. Ch4 Weak vs Strong

**Chapter fixed now.**

Arriving at the clearing, he overlooked the campsite from the trees and carefully noted the positions of the guards. Wisely deciding it was best to wait for nightfall before he made his move. Upon nightfall and not noticing any movement in the camp he set out. On the far side one of the guards was taking a leak and was subdued quickly as for the others they were nodding off. It didn't take long to sneak up on them and knock them out, with lookouts down he carefully made his way to one of the tents. Reaching for the tent he instantly felt a shiver down his spine and jumped back narrowly dodging a sword. The bandits who were lying in wait quickly surrounded him making sure he couldn't escape, but they didn't see the smirk the blond had.

"So I'm sure you wonder why I gathered you here tonight he said slyly with a smirk still on his face." They charged at him striking with clubs, swords and knives he easily sidestepped one smashing his fit in the man's gut dropping him instantly. Another brought his sword down on Narutos head, but he quickly blocked with his kunai and swiftly kicked the man in the ribs before turning to face the others. Disarming two with knives, he focused on the man with the club knocking him into his comrades and following up with a punch to each of them. The rest followed swiftly after that on the ground in pain.

"I see they were matched for you brat!" Turning Naruto saw the leader of the bandits leaning lazily against a tree." From your moves, I can tell you've had some form of ninja training but since I don't see a headband on you likely means you've left. Not that it honestly matters much to me who you are or where you came from since you'll be in the ground soon."Naruto carefully studied the man's posture and movements and knew precisely that he was a ninja of at least chunin rank but that was as much as he could determine." What give you the right to steal from these innocent villagers when they've done nothing wrong?" This question sent the man into a little laughing fit and earned a glare from the blonde.

"I-I don't need a reason as I can take what I will for its the strong who live while the weak suffer in this world, Tozoku said with a wide grin." This got the blondes blood boiling at how little he cares for the villagers as if they didn't matter in the slightest. "Bastard you can't just treat people like that! Oh? Why not in this world it's strong eat the weak, not some fantasy world where people all live happily together." The bandit responded annoyed. "Well that all changes today as I'm going to stop you from hurting the villagers and get back the things you stole from them." Cried the blonde. "Sigh, I usually don't like fighting especially kids but since you've hurt my men and become a nuisance seem like I have no other choice."

With words out of the way both leaped a good distance from one another and got into their stances while eyeing the other looking for weak spots. Tozoku was the first to move dashing forward and swigging at Naruto head the blonde who was initially surprised by his speed dodged in time. Countering with a kick to the ribs he sent the man back for a second before he recovered and attacked once again. Both set with the intent to kill they kicked, punched and dodged trying to get past the defense of the other. Naruto having been struck in the side with a fist and having the air knocked from him was sent back from a kick smashing into a tree. "Hmm lasted longer than I expected but no matter this is where it ends for you Tozoku said with a fierce scowl.

 **" Eath style: Tamaishi Danmaku (pebble barrage)!"** Rocks began to float into the air before shooting at the blonde at fast speeds. Jumping to his left Naruto dodged the relentless barrage by a hair and was quickly pelted with another. He was flung a bit by the debris but got up fine with the Kyuubi healing his minor scrapes. "Ha looks like you were all talk so how about this **Earth style: Kajuu No Doro (mud weights)!** " With no time to react oozy mud began to cover his legs ensnaring him. Keeping him from running and upon the move striking the bandit jumped at him piercing him with a kunai. "Looks like I won boy!" It took a second before he noticed something was amiss, and he saw it was a log... "dam brat used the substitute. "

Since your going all out I should too Naruto said from behind him " **Kage bunshin no Jutsu(multi shadow clone)!** " With a poof of smoke, more than a hundred Narutos appeared in the clearing surprising the bandit at how many clones were there. "Charge!" They all shouted at once, Tozoku did his best to dodge and took out a few clones. Though more of them managed to land hits on him to which he fought even more ferociously till the clones were dispelled. Panting heavily. "S-so its-seems like you had an ace up your sleeve but I possess one too! **Earth style: Bunshin no Jutsu!** "

A clone made of earth rose from the ground this surprised Naruto as he didn't expect the man to know a clone Justus as well. Well, two can play at that the blonde said. **Kage bushin no Jutsu!** Once more multiple shadow clones appeared and charged the clone, but the earth clone was stronger than the shadow clone knocking them out with ease. Now all that was left were three Narutos. Not taking a second to enable them to breathe the earth clone charged striking two and dispelling them and punching the one in the middle. Arg! Naruto was brought to his knees coughing and panting as the clone knocked the wind out of him hard. Hehe seems like you were all talk the leader said dispelling the clone and walking to the blonde. Grabbing him by the hair, he raised his head to look him in the eyes while pulling out a kunai. "Nice try kid but like I said the strong survive" The blonde looked at him for a second before smiling and poofing into smoke." What he was a clone but when?" On cue, Naruto busted from the ground uppercutting the man hard and sending him reeling back.

You tricked me you brat he said heavily panting. They went silent both looking into each other's eyes then charged at each other one last time. Striking for his heart the bandit was blocked and hit straight across the jaw sending him flying and ending the fight. H-how did you beat me I was strong and you were weak! Maybe if you took didn't push others away you would understand" Replied the blonde looking into his eye. "It's because you diluted yourself and had no reason to fight. As for me, I was fighting for the villagers, not myself, and they gave me the power to win". "B-boss man" a cry was heard as the other bandits who recovered rushed over to Tozoku and lifted him. Looking at them with a cold glare the blonde that sent shivers down their spines he said. "I beat you so leave and never bother these villagers again or else I will end you." Angry beyond belief Tozoku had no choice but to agree. "Fine then...I will leave this village to you then brat!" With that Tozoku supported by the other bandits walked off.

Once they left Naruto plopped on the ground sighing in relief at his hardwon victory. "You did it kit seems my training paid off! Oh? hi, Kurama and yea it sure did, but I was so close to losing if I didn't use that trick he would have gotten me. You were always a trickster, so I had no doubt you would think of something. Believe in me that much do ya hehe. Shut up, since your container I have no choice but to hope for the best! Mhm, whatever you saw buddy the blonde replied laughing his ass off." After a bit of rest he looked around the camp going through each tent he saw some things of mild interest. Mostly swords or knives and other weapons which he stored into a scroll he had on him. He arrived at what he reasonably suspected was the leaders since it was bigger and saw inside was a desk and a chest to the right of it. Looking around inside he saw a few things of note one being a sword with a golden symbol embedded into the sheath he put that away for later inspection and noticed a few masks on the table. The masks represent a fox, turtle and a bear he also stored these away as they would come in handy later. Leaving the tent and going to the last one next to this one he saw it was for storage with several boxes opening some he saw food, money, and jewelry.

Seems he found the stolen good from the villagers. He made some clones to carry the boxes and loaded them onto some carts that were nearby before making his trip back to the village. He arrived at nightfall getting closer to the village he saw torches and people standing around who he guessed were the people waiting to see if he did it or not. They all gasped and were teary-eyed as he entered the village with the carts of stolen loot the bandits had taken. They all rushed to him giving him hugs and heartful thanks for what he did. Even elder Wu was crying passionately as the village was undoubtedly saved and their considerable troubles were gone. For the next two days, they celebrated both the bandits leaving and their blonde hero arrival in the village. It was a fun experience with people dancing, eating and drinking merrily. On the third day, naruto informed the elder he was leaving.

"Are you sure young man you save us and none of the others would mind if you stayed here with us." He smiled warmly while shaking his head. "I'm sorry Elder Wu but I have to be going, for now, I want to travel the world. Not be tied down to a single place but I thank you all for the offer." The elder merely chuckled. "You don't need to worry about offending me I understand your young and seek excitement and wonder. Remember that you will always have a place here with us." The blonde once again gave a smile that could light up a room with thanks. Packing up the supplies he got from the villagers he began to make his way out till he was stopped by Wu. " Wait before you go we wish to know your name?" The other nodding as they too wanted to know who their hero was. Turning to face them with a grin he said. "My name Is Naruto Uzumaki but for now you should call me Kitsune."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. Fighting off migraines but I did well enough to get this out so let's see how well I can do with the next. Fixed.**

 **Konoha one week after Naruto's banishment:**

Tsunade was sitting in her chair looking out the window staring off into the distance. It took a few days but news of Naruto's departure reached all across the elemental nations with many looking at Konoha with disgust and anger. Everyplace the blonde had been to had voiced their anger over the decision with some of the leafs ally's dropping alliances and trade agreements and the fire daimyo furious about the whole matter. Suna still kept the pact but other than that they neither like nor cared about the village.

"So they finally see all the hard work you put in for the village I just wish it was under different circumstances. Wherever you are Naruto I just hope you're happy and can forgive me for failing you in your time of need." Thought Tsunade holding back tears for her favorite grandson.

After his banishment, many from the civilian side celebrated about him leaving while the shinobi felt sad about the whole thing. While many never openly admitted to liking the blonde they did respect him and enjoyed having him around. As he brought a breath of fresh air and life to the village in his way. His friends continued their training promising to become stronger and find a way to bring him back to them. Hinata was broken for a while before she gathered her courage remembering what he would do in this situation. He would never take it lying down and neither would she with that fire she grew at an immense rate with Neji helping her with spars and clan techniques. Many people wished him the best and hoped to see him in the future thus the will of fire grew with each day in the hope of saving their friend.

 **With Naruto after the mountain village:**

Leaving the village Naruto wandered the forest for the next few weeks to continue his intensive training under Kurama. He also took the time to examine the loot from the bandits and separate them in terms of condition and durability. As for the sword he got from Tozoku's tent he found very little about sword except that it had a golden dragon as the emblem. Continuing with his march through the woods was...unfortunate to say the least as he managed to fall into a ditch, get chased by a bear and run into some ivy which caused a rash. Throughout the whole ordeal, Kurama was laughing hysterically at the poor blonde with him cursing kami for messing with him. Leaving the forest he soon found himself in a town called Oashisu it was a bit rundown but better than being in the woods for weeks on end. Besides, he also came to the city to sell the items he got from the bandits as his wallet was getting empty. He asked around before he was naturally directed to a weapons shop on the far side of town.

Once inside he noticed many good items but with no money much less the knowledge on how to use it would make it a waste. "Excuse me sir do you happen to buy items?" The man nodded and the blonde pulled out the scroll with the items but still had some in another scroll for later. Examining them closely for what seemed forever he managed to come up with a price. "Some of the stuff you gave me looked worn out so best I can give you is 3000 Ryo." The blonde accepted the deal and soon walked out with his money with him deciding on what he needed to buy next for his journey. Along the way, he was bumped into by a kid who apologized before running off. " **Kit you might want to check your wallet**." The confused blonde did as he said and nearly had a heart attack. "I-Its gone my wallet but when whe-." He remembered the kid who ran into him and set out to find him by searching from the rooftops. It didn't take much to find him but Naruto waited for him to stop before confronting him.

"Can't run from a ninja." Said the blonde admiring his tracking skills. **Ha if you were a true ninja you wouldn't have been pickpocketed**." This got the blonde riled up."I was lost in thought it could have happened to anyone. **Sure it could have**." After a few more minutes of his argument with Kurama, he went carefully towards the shack the boy went in. Once close enough he overheard an argument taking place. "Onesan but why? Because stealing is wrong sure the money can help us but if we have to take it from another then we are no better those gangsters."It took them a moment to notice he was standing in the doorway."Oh! my apologies for not noticing you sir but may I ask what you want? Yes, it seems your brother here took something from me earlier." He said pointing at the bag."I'm very sorry please forgive my brother." She said handing him the bag and bowing with her head on the ground." You don't need to bow I got it back so it's all water under the bridge." She looked up at him surprised by his kindness then offered him to eat with them. She introduced herself as kotomi and her son was named kai.

"Pardon me but why does the city look so gloomy? Well, you see there is a mine not too far from here it's how the town make's money. Then one day a group of gangsters arrived threaten to torch our town and took over the mine keeping the workers there. My husband hasn't been home in weeks and I'm afraid of what they could do to him." She tried her best not to break down in front of him and her son. Putting one hand on her shoulder he looked her in the eyes. "Do not cry I will see what I can. Y-you will get father back?" Kai said tearing up to which the blonde nodded. He soon left them and set off towards the mine was and upon arriving he saw men in chains working while the gangsters slacked off. He moved fast knocking out the ones outside and freed the men there before heading into the mine.

Entering he came across more gangsters knocking them out here and there no one putting up much of a challenge. He arrived at a large circular room in the mine where the rest of the men were working with the last bit of guards present. Placing himself under an invisibility genjustu he learned from Kurama he carefully made his way over to a group of prisoners. "Hey don't look but I'm here to get you all out I will cut your chains but don't move till I give the signal." They all quickly nodded as he cut them loose and did the same to the others. Making his way back to the entrance he undid the Jutsu. "Hello seems I'm lost can you help me?" The guards spun around. "You who are you?" One of them asked spooked. "Well I was taking a stroll and before I knew it I was here." This made them mad as they all lined up to beat the blonde leaving the now free prisoner to gather behind them. "Kage bunshin no Jutsu." The clones appearing blocking the entrance. "Seems you guys are surrounded. Ha, what are you talking about blondie." They then noticed the freed prisoners and began to shake in fear.

It didn't take long for them to finish the gangsters. After tying them up the miners thanked him for what he did. He also said that further down were more cells and could have more people. Making his way further into the mine he arrived at the makeshift cells which seemed empty till he got to the last one. Inside he saw a young man no older than him with brown hair and from the looks he was being starved. Making his way into the cell, the boy never raised his head. "C-come t-to beat me more have you?" He silently sat waiting for the beating. "No I'm nether here to hurt you or yell at you I'm here to free you." The boy looked up into the eyes of the blonde looking for a hint of deceit but found none. Naruto untied the man and helped walk him to the entrance. "W-why are you helping me? Because you were in need of it." Replied the blonde." T-thank y-you," He said making the blonde smile at him. "Come on let's get you out of this mine." Said the blonde with the boy returning a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter fixed.**

 **After the events of the mine:**

The next few days flew by as the once trapped miners were able to go home to their families. While the town was finally able to recover sufficiently without the trouble of the local hoodlums anymore. Naruto stayed in Oashisu to wait for the person he rescued to awake; the villagers tried to get him to stay with them, but he didn't want to impose, so he rented a hotel room.

"Uh... Where am I?" The boy asked in a daze." You don't remember I saved you from the mine, and we are currently in a hotel." Replied the cheerful blonde." If it's not too much to ask why'd they imprisoned you like that?" The boy sat in silence looking at the blonde as if peering into his soul." If you don't want to tell me I understand."Naruto said with a kind smile." No, I feel I can trust you." He replied in a Stoic voice." You sure that's a Good Idea? We only just met I could be after your clan secrets." The boy shook his head to the blonde." Your eyes...I can tell by your eyes are displaying the truth." The blonde shrugged his shoulders." If you say so."

"Well, we haven't been introduced my name is Naruto Uzumaki and yours? I am Chūsei Kokoro." He replied before getting off the bed and bowing with his head on the ground."Naruto-sama I must thank you for freeing me. He said in a Stoic voice. The blonde was speechless at how robotic he sounded. "No need to thank me it's what anyone would have done." Chusei merely shook his head. "Not anyone would risk his life to save others without thinking of themselves." Naruto shrugging merely replied. "Guess I'm different from everyone else. That aside how about we get some fresh air?"Chusei nodded, and they left their hotel for a stroll around the town. What surprised the blonde as they were walking was the number of people who came to thank him and shake his hand. Chusei just smirked at the blonde who was embarrassed from the praise. 'He is different from others I have seen, just maybe he can help.' He thought to himself. "You okay Chusei? Sorry I was just lost in thought." The blonde looked at him concerned but nodded and let it slide.

They ended up in a park and took a small break. "Naruto-sama may I ask what your plans are?" Chusei said breaking the silence. "Well I don't have a plan or destination in mind, for now, I just wander from place to place." They sat in silence again until Chusei spoke up. "Do you mind if I came with you?" The surprised the blonde he wasn't expected this. "Why don't you have somewhere to go?" The brown-haired boy shook his head. "No I have no place to call home, so I have been wandering." 'So he is like me.' The blonde thought to himself. " I have no problem with it, and it will be good to have help as I have no sense of direction it seems." He said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. Naruto then told him of his adventures of how he got lost in the woods for weeks and chased by animals. 'How is he still alive' He thought while deadpanning at the blonde.

They eventually went back to the hotel to properly pack and rest for the journey. It was another few weeks of hiking through the woods while also practicing. Chusei was helping Naruto with his chakra control as he still required help with his massive supply. After training, they both got quickly set up a campfire and got to gathering necessary supplies for dinner. With Naruto not allowed to do the cooking due to his stating previously all his food was horrible. Quietly eating they look at the night sky till one of them broke the silence. "So Chusei I was wondering about your home." The brown-haired boy looked into the distance with a small sad smile, seeing this the blonde mentally kicking himself for being an idiot. " I'm sorry if it's something bad you don't have to force yourself. No, it's fine Naruto you were just curious." Seeing how he looked to be contemplating Naruto waited for him patiently." Have you heard of Kiri? The hidden mist I don't know much about it." The blonde replied." My clan lived in Kiri and it's where I grew up it was a beautiful place but things changed. The fourth Mizukage enacted a purge to kill off people with bloodlines. My clan was nearly wiped out and not many of us survived the escape from Kiri, after escaping we all scattered, so I don't know where the others are."

Naruto was in shock that someone would do something so cruel and evil to their people. Though he too knew what It meant to be singled out for being different from everyone else. "That's unforgivable why would the Mizukage do that. Why slaughter innocent people!" He said pissed."I can't awner that as I don't know myself. It's just happened so suddenly that no one knew what to do."Naruto put his hand on the man's shoulder and smiled at him." Sounds like this guy needs a good punch to the face, I should head over there and show him my mind."Chusei looked shocked either the blonde was crazy or he meant every word, either way, he was glad he found a trustworthy companion. They continued talking about things they had witnessed in their travels before going back to the tent for sleep.

 **Elsewhere:**

*Boom* Crack *Boom* Dam..." Dam brat!" Said a man hitting a tree over and over. "Boss calm down you need more rest!" The neither heard nor cared as he was pissed beyond belief upon his loss. "When I see that brat again I'm going to beat him till he pleads for mercy!" Clap clap clap. Hearing footsteps coming from the other side of the clearing, they turned to see a shadowy figure. "I see your desire and it interests me do you seek power?" The figure asked with a grin. "Yes, I want to be stronger to beat the snot out of a certain brat. kukuku then I can give you that power all you need is follow me and power will be yours." He thought it over this man was suspicious, but he didn't care all he wanted was revenge." Boss don't listen to him." His men told him wary of the figure."I don't care...I accept your offer I want as much power as I can get!" The figure's smile grew bigger."Kukuku seems I wasn't wrong about you. Follow me, and you will get your revenge." The figure said walking away with him following and his men. 'Next time we meet brat your dead!' He said smiling to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter fixed.**

 **Following the events of the mining town and meeting Chusei and learning about his past.**

Naruto and Chusei after their hike through the woods and were soon traveling on the main road. They were passing time by telling stories of their past and other things they have seen.

One classic story from Naruto was how he snuck into the third Hokage's office when he went for a bathroom break. He did a Jutsu to double paperwork on the old man's desk before quickly sneaking back out. On his way, he could have sworn he could hear snickering from the room. when the third came back to the considerable pile of paperwork he attempted to burn down the tower. With the Anbu having to restrain him before he could do it.

"You love your pranks don't you," Chusei said with a chuckle fondly imagining the third's face. "Darn right I do. Pranks are hilarious and also good ninja training." The blonde replied with a large grin. As the two continued down the road they heard someone cursing and decided to go see what was up. It was an older man with a cart that seemed to have lost one of the wheels. "Greetings sir do you require some assistance?" Asked Chusei in his traditional Stoic voice but with a slight smile.

"Yes, as you can see my cart lost one of the wheels, help me put the spare on and I will give you a discount on my wares." Both boys looked at each other and nodded approvingly. Putting the spare on was easy with Naruto's clones doing the lifting. "There we go thank you, boys, now I have something that might aid you. What is that?" Asked the blonde with his head cocked.

The old man rummaged around a bit in some crates before coming back with a few scrolls and handing them over. "Here I think you should find these very helpful." Chusei took one and opened it and was shocked. "Sir we can't take these. Oh, don't be silly you helped me and I've had these for a while now." The old merchant waved it off." Now it has been a pleasure to meet you both but now I must be going. Keep safe you two." He said traveling the opposite direction.

Both Chusei and Naruto waved to him before continuing then later setting up camp for the night. Looking at the scrolls three of them were elemental jutsu's and the last one was a storage scroll with some chakra paper and a few snacks the old man seems to have throw-in. "Wow this is cool so where do we start?" The blonde asked jumping in joy over the scrolls. "Well we have to find out what your element is, but we will do that tomorrow." With a nod, the blonde help put away the cooking tools and went to sleep.

 **The next day:**

"Alright, Naruto-sama I need you to take this paper." Handing it to him but the blonde was confused. "What am I suppose to do with this?" Deadpanning at him. "Channel your chakra into the paper, and we shall know what you're good at." Doing as he said he poured chakra into the paper. After a few seconds, the paper crinkled while a tear appeared on the paper. " Seems you have a strong lightning nature with the wind as your second," Chuisei informed him. "Cool." Was the blonde's response. "So Chusei what's your nature? Mines are water and fire." The blonde looked at him confused. "Aren't water and fire conflicting?" Chusei just chuckled. "Yes you would think, but they can be combined in some ways. Though enough about me lets look at these scrolls."

Looking through the scrolls the first was lightning with the second water. The third was an earth scroll but that didn't help since neither had that affinity. Tossing the lightning scroll to the blonde. "I'll be studying this one while you test out that." He nodded and both went on their way. Training went on for the next few hours till both were tired and decided to call it a night.

The next morning they both woke up did their routines and trained some more till Chusei walked over to Naruto. "Hey, theirs something we need to talk about. Huh, what is it?" The blonde asked with the tilt of his head. "Well we have a small amount of money but that won't last as long." Naruto nodded his head. "So what do you propose? Well, there is a bounty station nearby we could make a request." Seeing his companion in confusion he explained. "See those not with villages but have ninja skills can go to a bounty station to either cash in a bounty or take up a request." Slowly taking it in he asked. "What kind? Well, that depends on the client it could be protection or assassination." He nodded his head as it was no different from what he would get back at the leaf. "So where is the station? Close to us about an hour away." With that, they both packed up and starting on their way.

An hour later that arrived at the station but Chusei stopped his friend before he entered. "Naruto before we go in we need to disguise our selves. Why?" Asked the blonde. "Well, we don't want no one to know who were are while taking bounties." He nodded at the explanation and rummaged through his bag for a scroll and handing Chusei one of the masks. Naruto had the fox mask while Chusei had the turtle.

Walking inside they both noticed it was like a bar with people sitting around drinking and talking. Making their way over to the counter they sat until a man came over to them. "So what can I get you two." He asked while studying both men. "We are here for a request," Chusei spoke in his Stoic voice. "I have one right here." Looking under the counter he handed them a paper that read. Looking for assistance with a matter of importance. Followed by the location and pay upon completion. They thanked the man and left as soon as they came.

In two days, they made it to another city Tama ichiba they quickly made it to an inn where the client was waiting. Making their way to a back room the client was a woman about 5'6 (1.68 m)black hair and brown eyes. She seemed to have an air of authority around her as well as calculating eyes. Chusei the speaker of the two was the one who broke the silence. "Greetings I am Kame and my companion is Kitsune." Naruto merely nodded.

"I thank both of you for coming to Yasei no Hana and the reason for the request is I need you to protect me during a ball." Both look at each other before she continued. "You see my family are merchants and as such we have made great strides in making profits. Making us a noble name in a sense and for me, I am heir to the company. Recently I've had attempts on my life though they failed they've come closer and closer. I don't know who's doing it but I know the banquet in a few days will be too much of an opportunity to pass up."

A simple protection mission until the party was over a simple enough task. "We will accept lady Yasei." She smiled and shook their hands while telling them they could use the room in the inn till the party. With the introduction's done and the client went they both began to prepare for the party in two days.

 _ **Bonus:**_

 _ **Naruto and Sasuke were facing off on the statues of Hashirama and Madra. A showdown for the ages like never before.**_

 _ **Sasuke: "You can't stop me. I won't go back."**_

 _ **Naruto: "I will bring you back one way or another."**_

 _ **Sasuke: "Ha. How are you gonna do that?"**_

 _ **Naruto: "Easy. I can take you down with one justu!"**_

 ** _Sasuke: "Hahaha...If you think you can then try it."_**

 ** _The blonde formed a hand-sign this had the raven-haired boy curious as to what he was plotting._**

 ** _Naruto: "Haremu no justu!"_**

 ** _A puff of smoke appeared and figures began to surround Sasuke. When the smoke cleared he saw he was surrounded by female Naruto's._**

 ** _Harem: Sasuke. Sasuke what do you want to do. Sa-Su-ke._**

 **Sasuke was frozen in his mind where the words of Wtf but soon blood trickled down his nose, and he was shot into a rock behind him knocking him out.**

 **Undoing the justu after seeing the raven launch.**

 **Naruto: "Hehe still got it."**


	8. Thank you

**Hello everyone I wanted to thank everyone for reading and keeping up with the story as I goes on. We've reached 1,208 views right now so it's more then I expected to get.**

 **I hope all of you keep enjoying it and place some comments for critiques or other things.**

 **Thank you once again and have a wonderful night or day.**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Here is the next chapter I hope you all like and enjoy it as always. Once again thank you for all the views this has gotten so far. Fixed.**_

 **Following the events after Naruto and Chusei accepted a job to protect a merchant at a party.**

 **Party:**

"See anything out of the ordinary Naruto?" Chusei asked over comms. "No nothing on my end. So far so good," he replied bored. So far no one had tried anything but that didn't mean they weren't out there. The plan the two had been that Naruto was outside while Chusei was inside stealthily watching over the client.

Things went on fine for another hour till. *Boom* A portion of the wall was destroyed. Everyone ran for cover except Chusei he waited with kunai drawn for an attack. When the smoke finally cleared there were three figures in grinning masks. "You there this is a private zone please leave." Said one of the foolish butlers. One of them silenced him with a kunai. Jumping from the roof Naruto threw shurikens at the figures, but they easily dodged them. "Naruto you get the two on the left I got the guy on the right." The blonde merely nodded and they separated them.

 **With Chusei:**

He landed on the far-right side of the courtyard near a pool. "Hmm, I hope you can give me a challenge." The masked man said. Both Chusei and the man got into their fighting stances waiting for the other to make the first move. Both finally moved to dash towards each other, clang. Exchanging blows the man easily pushed Chusei away. "Hehe let's see how you fare against this!" **Fire style: Housenka no Jutsu(Mythical fire flower.)!** " Four small balls of fire were propelled towards Chusei, and he countered with his Jutsu " **Water style: Mizu Shuriken no Jutsu(Water shurikens.)** " Both the fire flowers and the water shurikens hit one another generating a small amount of steam. 'Tch he's a water user not gonna get far with this.' The masked man instantly thought.

He looked left and right but didn't see Chusei but off to his left he heard. " **Water style: Mizu Peretto (Water Pellet)!** "A bullet of water shot at him fast he was able to dodge most of it but it hit him in the shoulder launching him back a bit. 'Cheeky bastard used the steam.' **Fire style: Ryuuka no Jutsu(Fire Dragon)!** "A dragon shot right at the browned haired boy giving him little time. He got away but not without some burns. "Ha looks like we're even." The man said. Both taking stances they prepare themselves again. " **Water style: Mizu Shuriken no Jutsu(Water shurikens.)!** **Fire style: Housenka no Jutsu(Mythical fire flower.)!** "Once again the attacks hit head-on and exploded creating more steam. This time the man employed the steam to his advantaged and charged catching Chusei off guard for a second and stabbing him with a kunai on his arm. Not a deep wound but with the extensive burns his injuries were collecting.

"This is fun! Been a while since I found someone to match me!" The man said with a chuckle. Getting ready to strike they both stopped when they instantly noticed a fireball shoot into the sky and exploded. "Tch well looks like I have to go see you around." With that, he promptly vanished leaving Chusei panting. 'I hope Naruto's alright.'

 **With Naruto:**

Landing on the other side of the courtyard Naruto stared at the two masked figures. All of them in their stances waiting attentively for one of them to move. The black-haired one threw kunai while the other one rushed to engage in taijutsu. The taller figure with nut-brown hair sent kick followed by a punch at Naruto's gut and head. Dodging both he countered with a punch to his face which was deflected hitting him in the shoulder.

The nut-brown haired man threw a mix of kunai and shurikens but Naruto counter surprised the man. " **Yadama Henshin Bakuha (Projectile Deflection Blast)!** " Seeing the projectiles speed towards them the black-haired one shouted. "Earth style: Doroku Gaeshi(rock shield)!" Summoning the shield to block followed by." **Goukakyuu no Jutsu(powerful fireball)** " With no time to dodged Naruto used the replacement to swap with a log. 'That was close he is strong.' Thought the blonde. ". **Kage bushin no Jutsu!** "Summoning five clones he launched at them with two at the raven-haired figure and three towards the other.

Throwing punches and kicks at the man he easily dodged not noticing one of the clones sneak up behind him. " **Kaze no dangan(wind bullet)!** " He swore as he was struck in the back and launched a few feet from the impact. The raven had dispelled the two clones and shouted. " **Koudo Supaiku (Earth Spikes)!** " Spike shooting out of the ground at the blonde with him dodging but getting a few scratches. " **Kaze no dangan(wind bullet)!** " He shouted once again with the raven summoning the earth shield again not noticing the blonde smile. One clone came out of hiding pulling out some kunai. " **Junsei Raikou Kunai no Jutsu (Pure Lightning Kunai Technique!** "Throwing the kunai enhanced with lightning they penetrated the wall before exploding from the tags he added to the kunai.

The raven caught off guard was launched into a tree while the other dodged just fine. Standing up the raven could be heard panting hard while the other seemed to be fine at the moment. Not wanting them to catch their breath the blonde rushed them engaging with taijutsu. Blocking a kick, he backhanded the raven, and the sucker-punched the brown hair boy but received a punch to his gut. Panting the blonde knew he was near his limit and had to end it soon. **"Kage bushin no Jutsu!** " He charged them once again with his clones punching and kicking till the original got up behind the brown-haired man. **"Denshi no Jutsu (Lightning Release: Electron Technique)** " Shooting a ball of electricity at the man he turned swiftly and noted he was unable to dodge he grabbed the raven and used them as a shield.

"What are you doing aren't you guys friends?!" He yelled with his blood boiling at the sight. The man laughed at his passionate outburst. "we're acquaintances nothing more I have no friends." Gritting his teeth, the blonde prepared to strike again. "You do well for someone so young but I must go for now." He said before shooting a fireball into the air and vanishing instantly.

Seeing him gone the blonde sighed in relief before checking on the downed figure noting they were still alive. He quickly tied them and slinging them over his shoulder he went to go see if Chusei fared better than him.

The fight might have been a little bad but hey better than nothing and the story we've had so far right. Hope you all have a wonderful night or day.


	10. Chapter9

**After the fight between our duo and the assassins. Fixed.**

Naruto meets back up with Chusei in the ballroom where the client was at. "Miss Hana we've chased off the assassins." Hanna sat down as the stress was getting to her. "So do you think they will return" her voice filled with worry."I believe so miss. My partner and I will continue to protect you till they are taken care of." just nodding she noticed the person Naruto was carrying."What about that one?"She pointed to the tied-up person. This time Naruto spoke up. "Let us handle this one." She nodded again and left them to adequately prepare for the next encounter.

They took the prisoner to the hotel they were staying at. Removing the ravens mask they found out it was a she. Around the same age as them, Chusei bandaged her up the best he could while respecting her privacy. She sleeps for two whole days before waking up.

"...ugh..." she groaned. Her whole body hurt and tried to get up to fall back on the bed. Looking around the hotel pondering how she ended up here and soon she heard the door open and a figure steps into the room. "Ah, you're awake how do you feel?" He spoke too loudly as she held her head in hope of calming her headache. "Oh sorry about that. You've been asleep for two days." he smiled brightly at her." T-thank you."She blushed a little."Where am I and who are you?"The raven inquired while observing the boy in front of her."Well, I'm Naruto and you're at a hotel that my partner and I have been staying at."The raven nodded and now it was the blondes turn to ask."So if it's not too much can I ask you who the other two masked men were? Her eyes widened.

Realizing he was one of the two ninjas that were protecting the target and once again she tried to get up to no avail. "Wow calm down you don't need to worry." He stated after seeing her tense up. "Why should I answer you. I have my pride as a ninja and I won't sell out my comrades."She stated while looking away from him. In honesty, he respected that she would protect her comrades. "Even though they used you as a shield then left you to be captured?" He instantly asked breathless waiting for her reaction.

The raven tensed up once again as she remembered the events of the attack and how she was mistreated. She had respected her leader at one point but now he threw her away like trash. "Why should I trust you? After all, I was betrayed by my comrades, how can I trust you?"It was accurate she had no reason to believe in him and add the situation that didn't help. He sat next to her on the bed."I equally know how it feels to be betrayed by those you depended on. No one should have to suffer if you help inform me where they are, I can get revenge for you." He said while subconsciously activating talk no Jutsu. The raven was shocked and looking at him she could recognize the pain in his eyes. That alone showed he experienced pain about having those you trust turn on you.

Sitting in silence for a few minutes arguing with herself over trusting him."I-I will tell you but I want to go with you." He gently shook his head. "You're injured I can't risk you getting hurt again." The raven glared at him. "No, I need to do this to show him I'm not someone who can be disposed of." The blonde smiled while placing a hand on her shoulder confirming his support. Before long Chusei came back from shopping and Naruto properly explained the situation, and he mutually agreed. Soon they all sat down and had dinner together going over plans for the ambush. The raven now introduced as Amane promptly told the duo that her ex-teammates were holding up in a cave just outside of town. She also revealed their names as Abe and Shoji, Abe being the one Chusei fought and Shoji the team leader who fought Naruto.

Using the next few days to carefully plan out their attack while Amane was recuperating. They informed miss Hana about their plan, and she agreed and even supplied them with what they needed.

 **Outside of the cave:**

"Alright, are we all ready?" Naruto asked both of his teammates to which they quickly noded. "Let's get started then." The blonde chirped as he threw some explosive kunai at the cave to scare them out. It worked like a charm as the two men in question rushed out to see who was attacking them. All of them instantly jumped from the bushes and landed gently in front of them. "Ah, so Amane looks like you miraculously survived after all huh? Shoji chuckled while Amane gritted her teeth and balled up her hands into fists.

"Chusei you take Abe we will take him," Naruto said in a commanding voice that shocked his teammates for a second. Shoji smirked at this finally he would have a true challenge. "Go ahead Abe I have this." He nodded and went off with Chusei to start their fight elsewhere. "Well let's have some fun." Chestnut haired man said as followed chusei into the woods.

 **Chusei vs Abe:**

Landing in a clearing in the woods both men got in their stances staring waiting for someone to make the first move. "He-he let's see how round two goes, water boy!" Three shurikens launched at Chusei from one side while Abe came from another. " **Fire style: Housenka no Jutsu(Mythical fire flower.)!** " Seeing the fire shooting at him, he substituted appearing behind him." **Water style: Mizu Peretto (Water Pellet)!** "Abe dodging by a hair he steadied himself and launched at Chusei again exchanging blows with their kunai. Clang Clang Clang.

"Hehe looks like we're even for now!" **Fire style: Housenka no Jutsu(Mythical fire flower.)!** " Hitting him point-blank with some minor burns on his end but Chusei's arm had large burns on his left side. "Only one arm left can't do much huh?" He smirked at his jutsu's damaged. 'This isn't good...maybe I can' He quickly thought before dodging a rain of kunai.

Abe charged at him with a kunai in an attempt to stab him Chusei was dodging them but his injured arm was a problem. Dodging one more strike he channeled water chakra to his fingertips and threw it into his eyes. While he was stunned Chusei struck him across the face and made him stagger back.

"Hmm, cheap shot but it won't happen again." He said with a scowl while rubbing his jaw. " **Fire style: Ryuuka no Jutsu(Fire Dragon)!** "Shooting a dragon at him Chusei dodged with a few more burns to his legs. 'Dam this is bad I only have one trick left. " **Water style: Hidden mist Jutsu!** "A roll of mist-shrouded the area though not dense due to the location but enough to conceal Chuseis movement."Must be getting desperate if you're using this."He smirked then noticed a shadow moving. He jumped at the figure stabbing it with his Kunai. "Got ya!" His grin soon turned into shock as the figure turned into a puddle.

 **Fire style: Ryuula no just(fire dragon)!** He heard a voice shout and a dragon aimed at him with no time to dodge. The dragon struck him in the back burning him and launching him into a tree. Chusei wasted no time and swiftly rushed to him while he was down and knocked him unconscious. "I-I-I did it." He panted falling to his knees in exhaustion, now let's just hope Naruto is fine.

 **Naruto & Amane vs Shoji.**

"I see you're in once piece Amane. How about you help me deal with these pests and all will be forgiven?"She shook her head and declined the offer as she couldn't trust the man. "After you left and used me as cover never!"Naruto was silent in this but waiting for the fight to begin."Sigh, I guess I'll just have to take you both out." **Goukaku no Justu - Powerful fireball!** " Both the blonde and the Raven dodged the fireball and threw a hail of kunai at him.

" **Fire style: Housenka no Jutsu - Mythical fire flower!** "Melting the kunai with the mini fireballs. He engaged both of them in Taijutsu, throwing punches and kicks he managed to deliver a hit on Amane launching her back. While he was busy with her Naruto came from behind him an kicked him in the ribs separating them. " **Kaze no Dangan - Wind bullet!** " The wind bullet slammed Shoji into a tree, but he recovered quickly. " **Fire Style: Kaen Hisame no Jutsu - Fire Release: Incinerating Hail Technique!** "Aiming his hands up he instantly shot fire chakra into the sky that formed into small fireballs and falling instantly towards Amane and Naruto like hail.

" **Éarth style: Doroku Gaeshi - Rock shield!** "Stoping the rain of fireballs from hitting them after the barrage Naruto ran at Shoji." **Kage bushin no Jutsu!** "Summoning 5 clones with each charging from different angles. Twisting and turning Shoji expertly dodged the clones while landing hits on them dispelling them. " **Kaze no Dangan - Wind bullet!** " He narrowly dodged the attack and backed away from the blonde. Naruto summoned more clones and the exchange began once more but this time he jumped away from the group. " **Goukaku no Jutsu!** " The fireball hit the group of clones dispelling them and scorching the ground.

The original came from his side throwing his lightning infused kunai at him making him jump from his spot. They rushed each other and exchanged blows with their kunai, Clang...Clang...Clang. Swiping at the blondes head he got him to dodge and quickly brought a knee to his nose stunning him while he put Naruto into a chokehold. "You're good but not good enough." The blonde had a smirk on his face as he busted into smoke. " **Tsuchi Shouaku no Jutsu - Earth holding technique!** " The ground beneath Shoji formed into fists and grabbed onto his legs shocking him and then heard a voice shout from behind him. " **Denshin no Jutsu - Electron technique!"**

The blast of lightning impacts him square in the back stunning him long enough for Amane to punch him in the jaw launching him. "Argg" He steadied himself spitting out blood a look of hate in his eyes. Naruto stepped forward for Amane to hold a hand up stopping him. "He is mine to finish." The blonde Nodded and step backed to allow her to fight with the man. "Even injured you won't win." Not listening to a word she launched at him throwing kicks and punches and landed one striking his ribs blocking a punch with her arm. For the next five minutes, she exchanged blows before Amane got the upper hand striking him in the gut launching him into the rock wall.

"Looks like you've lost Shoji." Amane grinned to which he scowled as he was in no situation to escape. Getting closer to him she grabbed him by the collar to bring him up to her eyes before he unclasped his hand throwing the dirt into her eyes. "Overconfident now I will end this. **Fire style: Ryuuk-** " He was cut off as a lightning enhanced kunai strike him directly between the eyes dropping him to the ground frozen. The man was dead and her chance at vengeance gone.

"You alright Amane? I'm sorry for killing him, but you were in danger."She released a deep sigh. "Thank you, Naruto I'm not mad at you just disappointed at myself for getting carried away and not keeping my guard up."He didn't say anything but merely put a hand on her shoulder. Soon Chusei wobbled back with over his shoulder tied up he looked a little worse for well but nothing too bad. "We should head back and let the client know she's no longer in danger," Chusei said with both the Raven and blonde nodding and started to leave.

They made their way back to Hana's compound but not before dropping off Abe at the police. "Miss Hana we've neutralized the assassins so you shouldn't be in danger anymore." She shook their hands but then noticed Amane standing behind them. "Oh, and who is this I thought it was just you and your partner." Amane got on her knees and lowered her head to the ground getting a raised eyebrow from Hana. "Miss Hana I must apologize I was one of the people after your life so do with me what you will." Hana frowned turning to the boys looking at them before turning back to her. "Stand girl. While I'm not happy the fact these two trust you is enough for me." Amane looked up to see her smile she was shocked."B-but I tried to kill you?"Hana giggled at the shocked Raven before composing herself."I hold no grudged in my line of business your life is always in danger but one of the lessons is one day's enemy can turn into one's friend." Amane smiled to herself at the foreign concept. 'Friend huh I've never been called that before.'

Hana outstretched her hand and shook with Amane with both the boys smiling under their masks at the display. "Forgive me, Miss Hana we need to return to our hotel to rest before heading out again," Chusei said in his robot voice. "Aww and here I thought we could hang out drinking saki. Here this is your payment."Reaching into her desk and pulling out an envelope and handing it to them. They said goodbyes once again before heading off to the hotel to rest after today's events.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter fixed.**

 **Konoha 2 months after banishment :**

Things in the village were constantly shifting, and the situation could be called hectic, to say the least. As stated before the old ally and trade partners had turned their backs and stopped all trade with them. Now the real issue came when the daimyo found out and put the whole village on notice. After that many clients were calling the honor of the village out and wondering if they could be depended on. This lowered the status of the leaf and caused the other nations to monitor them waiting for a slip-up.

Through the whole thing, Tsunade was struggling with all the paperwork along with stress. She managed to convince half of their clients that they should still support them. The villages name was still in the dirt, and it was an uphill battle.

"I swear this paperwork is the devil!" Tsunade wined as she was currently looking at three towering stacks of paper on her desk. "I have more lady Tsunade." Tsunade saw her come into the room with more papers. She needed a drink.

"Greetings hime!" A voice called out from the window near the edge of the room. "Sigh...what do you want Jiraiya?"The sage looked hurt."Oh, can't I see my hime without their being something wrong?"He said in mock anger.

"We both know you don't show up for mere social visits," Tsunade informed him as he sighed as well, the truth is that both of them had little time on their hands for fun anymore. "I just came by giving you the new bingo book and inform you I haven't found the brat yet." At this, she looked baffled. "What do you mean you haven't been able to find him?!" The sage sighed at her outburst he knew she would get worked up. "I can't seem to find him...I get sightings here and there, but nothing concrete."

"I see." The light in the room seems to fade at the sadness they were feeling. Deciding to see the update bingo book she flipped to the page Jiraiya had marked for her. Most were the usual riffraff until she came onto two entries.

 **Name: Kitsune**

 **Rank: A+**

 **Age: Estimated around 15 or 16**

 **Village: Unknown**

 **Location: Unown**

 **Chakra Nature: Lightning & Wind.**

 **List of Justus:**

 **Wind bullet**

 **lightning kunai technique**

 **electron technique**

 **Known Affiliates: Kami**

 **Note of feats:**

 **Defeated many bandits whose leader was a high B+ nukenin.**

 **Cleared out gangsters from mine and freed prisoners.**

 **Protected a merchant from three assassins with two at a mid-A rank and one high A rank.**

 **Description: Has a fox mask and stands about 5'6 (166 cms) has blonde hair. Clothes are an orange jumpsuit with blue sandals.**

 **If encountered without backup flee if the target is by himself proceed with caution.**

 **Name: Kame**

 **Rank: A**

 **Age: Estimated 15 or 16**

 **Village: Unown**

 **Location: Unown**

 **Chakra Nature: Water**

 **water pellet**

 **hidden mist Jutsu**

 **water shurikens**

 **Known affiliates: Kitsune**

 **note of feats:**

 **Saved a merchant from three ninja assassins two who equal mid-A rank and one high A rank.**

 **Description: Wear a turtle mask is about 5'6 (166 cm) has brown-haired and wears a blue jacket with navy pants.**

 **If encountered capture target quickly but if with kitsune flee to a safe distance.**

'Hmm they're kinda young to be in the bingo book but I guess that just shows how messed up this world is.'

"Thank you Jiriaya and now I have to get back to...sigh this paperwork."He nodded and left out the way he came.

"Lady Tsunade is something wrong?" Shizune asked in concern seeing her teacher contemplating something. "Hmm oh sorry I was just thinking about Naruto." At this Shizune nodded with a frown on her face as she too missed him.

"I will leave you to finish this lady Tsunade." Now all alone she turned back to work but not without offering a small pray for his safety.

'Wherever you are safe.'

"Hiyahh" A man screamed as he swung his sword in a downward slash only to be stopped by a kick to his stomach."Damn it Naruto, why did you have to piss them off!"The raven yelled while dodging the strikes coming from the crowd surrounding them."But this was the best way to capture them all at once."He shouted back with a big grin on his face."I agree with Amane on this, but what's done is done."Replying calmly in attempts to calm his teammate.

It went on for a few more minutes before the attackers were unconscious and tied up. "Phew, that was a good workout." The blonde smirked to the annoyance of the raven. "Now that we're done here let's get back to the client." They both nodded and transported their prisoners.

After returning to the client and handing them the knocked out prisoners before heading to their campsite. Dinner went as usual with the blonde laughing and making lame jokes to the ire of the raven and a chuckle from the chestnut hair boy.

Things have gone well after meeting Amane though at first, it was a bit tense since she was still wary of entrusting them. Naruto being the man he is was able to convince her with his actions and made her feel more at ease and open up to them.

They learned that she grew up in a small farming village until bandits attacked and she was orphaned at a young age. Living by herself she stole what she required and kept to herself. Until she was found by Shoji and he trained her in ninjutsu and gave her something close to home.

At the mention of home, Chusei had a faraway look in his eyes something not missed by the blonde. Though he noted it for discussion later as he wanted to aid him if he could but for now they needed to rest.

 **(Next morning)**

Waking with a loud yawn the blonde left the tent to perform his daily routine. Afterward, he noticed Amane was still in the process of waking and Chusei was leaning on a tree. "Morning." He said to a yawn from the raven and a hmm from the brown-haired boy. "So Chusei how about a quick spar before breakfast?" He nodded and both of them set out for the clearing nearby.

"So let's just use taijutsu." He said to get another nod. Both boys took their stances on different sides of the clearing before launching at each other. Naruto aimed a punch at his face to be blocked and an elbow sent to his ribs. Shrugging off the blow he quickly countered with a feint then did a leg sweep. Knocking him off his feet, he tried to stomp his stomach but the boy rolled to the side and got to his feet.

Once again they engaged in a series of kicks, punches, and dodges with both gaining no ground. Chusei delivered a punch to the blonde's stomach but seemed to hesitate. This was not unnoticed by said blonde as he countered before kicking him in the ribs launching him back some.

"That was a good work out, but we should end it here." Naruto beamed excitedly about the spar. "Chusei" The boy who had been silent as if in a daze quickly snapped his attention to the blonde."If you need to talk, I'm willing to listen."The boy was opened his mouth to deny but couldn't."It's nothing but old memories of my home."He said looking down and the blonde mouthed an ahh in understanding. Walking over to him he placed a hand on his shoulder. "While our situations may not be the same, I know how unpleasant memories can be." The boy just looked shocked as his teammate as he saw the pain before replying with thanks.

Dusting themselves off they went back to the campsite to see Amane had finished preparing breakfast. The three ate in silence with Naruto giving Chusei some time to ponder things and as for Amane, she was still tired. (I feel ya.)

"So have we decided where we're going." The raven said shattering the silence. "Hmm, we should head to the neighboring station for some easy spending money." The blonde said with a nod in agreement from his teammates.

"If I remember correctly the following station is a few hours from here so we should get moving," Chusei informed the duo before packing up their items and setting off down the road.

 **(4 hours later at the station.)**

"Phew we're finally here," the blonde complained. "Finally I couldn't stand another minute of your winning." Amane sighed in relief with Chusei lost in thought. Looking at the building, it was an old run-down inn. Wasting no time, they made their way inside and went to the counter and rigging a bell. "Ah yes how may I assist you? An older man in his thirties appeared from the back. "We're here for a request," Amane said wasting no time. "Ah nins...just one minute please."He walked into the back for a few minutes before returning with some papers."Here you are, take your pick."He said with a smile while handing the trio the papers.

Taking their time examining the papers the requests ranged from protection, bandit hunting, scouting and...babysitting? This confused the blonde as he was reminded of D rank hell but more specifically one mission involving a cat.

Deciding for the easy pay, they went for the babysitting request as it paid well enough. After accepting the mission they went to the neighboring town over to where the client was residing.

"So it should be one of the houses in the middle of town." The raven informed the duo. It didn't take them long to find the address and were a little shocked as they didn't find a small house but a medium-sized mansion. They continued to stare in awe for a few more minutes before snapping out of it and knocking on the door.

"You think they have a big enough house?" Chuckled the blonde to whom this got him a death stare from Amane. Before long a man in his thirties opened the door and greeted the trio. "Ah hello, I take it you're here for the request?" The trio nod and he escorts them into the house while following him down the halls they glanced at the fancy set up. He leads them to a grand living room and got them some refreshments as they sat on one of the couches.

"Alright now you're wondering the details. I'm Shojin, and I deal in real estate, I will be having a big meeting involving a large transaction. So I need you three to keep my daughter company and safe while I'm away. The meeting should last no longer than 4 days."

The trio talked it over and agreed to watch the girl for him. "Now as for my daughter, Sweetie could you come down here!" He yelled surprising the trio as he didn't seem to type to yell like that. Soon a girl around 5 or 6 came down. "Yes, daddy?" She asked tilting her head. "I will be going on my trip as we discussed and I got these pleasant people here to look after you." He informed her while pointing their way. When she noticed the trio and their masks he eyes lit up and had stars in them. "Are you ninjas? That's so cool. Can you do tricks? How about throwing some kunai at the wall over there."

She rambled on getting a sweatdrop from her dad and the trio. "I'm sorry you see my daughter has a fascination with ninjas. Now dear introduce yourself." He said scolding her a little for the rant. "Hmph. My name is Masaki pleasure to meet you."She said bowing with a pout."Now that we're all introduced I will finish packing."Shojin said before leading them to one of the spare rooms.

The trio took the time to roam the halls and passed a few maids here and before arriving in the main living room again. Awhile later the trio waved Shojin off as he left for his meeting.

"So Masaki-chan what do you want to do?" Asked the raven in a gentle voice. "Hmm...I'm hungry can I have something to eat?" Amane just giggled a little before nodding and set off to fix something."I'm gonna go look around see ya later, Naruto informed before dashing off before Chusei could say anything.

"So...Masaki-chan what do you want to do while we wait? The brown-haired boy sighed. "Hmm...how about tag your it! Hehe. Just like that, she was gone down the hallway with Chusei following behind. For the next half-hour, he chased her around before catching up to her in the garden.

The garden was filled with numbers of flowers and was a truly beautiful sight. "Hey, Chusei ne-chan come catch me!"

His eyes widen when images begin to flicker in front of his eyes. "Ne-chan come catch me! Hehe."Masaki noticed him frozen and walked up to him shaking him a bit."Ne-san you alright? He quickly snapped out of it before smiling at her and telling her everything was fine. "Hey, dinner's done so go wash and get in here yelled Amane.

Dinner was ordinary for the most part with Naruto making jokes and Amane battering him over the head for his antics. Chusei, however, was silent throughout the whole thing and quickly left once he finished

 **Later:**

It was night and Chusei was sitting in the garden looking at the stars with faraway eyes. Everything was silent until a voice spoke from behind him. "Chusei-san?" This got him to turn and look at the girl confused about why she was here. "Did I do something wrong?" He rose his eyebrows to that. "Why do you believe that?" She hesitated before speaking. "Well when you froze up in earlier, I thought I did something. And you didn't say anything at dinner and looked troubled by something."His eyes widen she hit the mark."Masaki, I assure you did nothing wrong its just...my past."He frowned and sadness could be seen."Um...if you want, I can listen."He thought about it for a while before sighing as he saw no point in not talking."In the past, I had a sister. She was like you lively and energetic, it's just you remind me of her so much." She nodded and understood a little."I failed to protect her, and I'm unsure if I can help anyone. Especially, my friends, I don't want to be a burden for them."Suddenly he was hugged from the side and saw it was Masaki.

"You shouldn't think that way, I'm certain you did your best. Naruto-san and Amane-chan both trust you so why not trust them with this." He was wide-eyed with this."I-I don't think it's that easy."She shook her head before continuing."Because you are making it such. I know how you fell in away. Once I and Ka-chan were out walking and a horse pulling a carriage got spooked and ran off. I was in the way and Ka-chan told me to move but I was frozen and couldn't move and so the last second she pushed me out of the way. I blamed myself from then and felt the same that I was a burden until tou-san informed me. That I should wash away those doubts and remember the good times and walk forward for her and make her happy."

He listened silently till the end and she was right he shouldn't be beaten himself up turning to her and smiling. "Thank you, Masaki" Hugging her before standing and helping her get to her room as it was her bedtime.

The days flew by as Masaki and Chusei were close as real siblings, he played with her and told her stories of his journey. Finally, Shojin returned and saw how close they were he laughed at the situation of Chusei was forced into having a tea party with some stuffed animals.

"I have to thank you three for looking after little Masaki here for me." He smiled while shaking their hands. "It was no problem Shojin-san, the raven bowed." Masaki ran at chusei and hugged him. "Chusei ni-san can you come back again?" She asked while bouncing up and down causing him to chuckle. "Of course so long as it's fine with your tou-san." He told her looking up at the man, and he nodded. "I will come back then." She hugged him once last time before the trio set off for their next destination.

"So Chusei you and Masaki were close." He merely smiled at his teammates while nodding telling them she was like a sister to him now. "Later when we set up camp, I have something to tell you both." He informed then and they nodded. As they walked off Chusei looked back one more time silently thanking her for his renewed confidence.


	12. Chapter 11

**Sup everyone it's been a while but thanks for keeping up with the story. So keep showing me support by way of views and comments, have good night or day.**

 **Chapter 11:**

Once the trio found a nearby clearing to set camp Chusei was ready to inform his teammates of something. "Naruto, Amane." Both stopped what they were doing and went over the brunette. "I've been pondering something for a while and have reached a decision. I will be heading to Kiri to fight in the war."The duo was silent computing what he declared. "This something I need to do and can no longer run from. It was a pleasure to meet both of you and thanks for everything." He bowed before the duo and turned around but before he took more than a step he was abandoned by a hand on his shoulder. Turning around with a raised eyebrow he was surprised by what was said next.

"We're coming with you. What friends would we be if you went alone? Therefore, you can count on both of us."The blonde smirked and the raven nodded.

This brought a smile to the brunette as he had loyal friends. "Thank you." He bowed again but Naruto waved him off. They carried on with their night and preparing for the journey ahead.

 **Next morning:**

The trio set out at dawn taking half the day to reach the border while also stopping to take a break. "We're here so we need to be careful," Chusei informed the duo with them nodding in agreement. Wasting no time they passed the borders cautiously scanning their surroundings hoping to avoid any fights.

Sadly fate had other plans for them. While jumping tree to tree Amane heard a whoosh sound. "Incoming," She yelled as the trio ducked and dodged a hail of kunai and shurikens. From the shadows, a squad of Kiri anbu appeared. "Halt your trespassing you'll have to come with us!"

The trio didn't respond and instantly got into a fighting stance, the Kiri anbu rushed fiercely the trio throwing more kunai. Instantly forming hand seals one of the Anbu shouted. " **Suiton: Mizu Peretto (Water Pellet)!** "Chusei saw the water bullet heading towards one of his friends and countered with his Jutsu." **Fire style: Housenka no Jutsu - Mythical fire flower.** "The two jutsu's meet head-on and exploded creating a lot of smoke.

With this smoke, one of the anbu crept up behind the brunette and chopped his next knocking him out. "Chusei!" The duo yelled at the sight, this got them riled up. " **Tamaishi Danmaku (pebble barrage)!** " The raven shouted shooting the barrage at the far left one and knocking him into some trees. " **Kage bushin no Jutsu!** " Three Narutos appeared and leaped at the other two. The Anbu wasted no time with casting their next Jutsu. " **Water style: Mizu Shuriken no Jutsu - Water shurikens.")!"** They caught the clones off guard and dispelled them before running through more hand signs."You did well but now let's end it! **Water style: Hidden mist Jutsu!"** An impenetrable fog rolled in enveloping everything and blocking the view. Naruto the heard his teammate shriek in pain. "Amane!" He didn't move merely waited for the following strike.

From behind him and to his side the Anbu launched at him. He was able to knock back the one behind but the other at his side caught him off guard. With a swift punch to the gut winding him and a neck chop, the blonde was out of the fight. 'I'm sorry guys I couldn't do anything.' Those were his lasts thoughts before drifting off.

The next few hours were a blur of imagines and sounds as they were dragged to an unknown location.

"Ugh" Holding his head in an attempt to quell his headache he quickly scanned the room. He was in a single cell with Chusei and Amane in the cells across from him. They were still unconscious the other cells were full of random people. From the looks ranging from shinobi to civilians. "Hey, guys wake up!" He whispers shouted to his teammates. He heard a groan from the cells signaling them waking up. "Where?" Was all Amane could get out before the door slammed open.

"Wake up!" A tall clean-shaven man shouted. "You where are we!" A man further down yelled. "Your new home. All of you criminals of Kiri in one form or another and are now in our care." He motioned the guards to unlock the cells and stood to the side. "Now time for a little walk before mealtime."

He ushered the group out of the room and to a courtyard where they were ordered to walk in a circle. "Remember you won't be leaving here so think happy thoughts. As you will likely never experience the joys of life. No steak no alcohol and no love life outside of a boot to the face!" The guards chuckled a little with the warden."Also, one last tidbit for any of you ninja a seal has been placed to disrupt chakra so no funny ideas." Naruto looked towards his left arm and could see the mark.

After that, he took them to the cafeteria where others were in the process of eating. When he got to the head of the line, he was handed a tray with some slop on it. The trio secured a table in the back corner. "Ugh what is this crap it tastes horrible." The raven shouted and Chusei nodded.

"So what do we do?" The blonde asked looking at Chusei. "Still in the process the walls are high and their are many guards. Not to mention the chakra seal we have doesn't help." They quieted down when a guard past acting as they were eating. "We need to gather more information may be one of the other prisoners knows something."

The blonde and the raven nodded in agreement it would be difficult but manageable. "So lets split up then and talk tomorrow," Amane replied and they set off.

Amane approached a group of kunoichi and got close with them and talked. Chusei approached a small group playing cards and got settled there. As for Naruto, he got cozy with one of the gangs there since he already looked like a punk.

The day flashed by as they were once again in their cells and resting for the night save the blonde. He just couldn't get over how he wasn't good enough to protect the other from Anbu and getaway. Suddenly everything before him flashed and changed into a sewer.

" **Idiot!** " A voice yelled. " _Kurama, what do you want?_ " The fox scoffed before replying. " **I was saying you were an idiot. You couldn't predict how strong the Kiri nin were."**

" _Yeah b-_ " He was cut off by a yell from the fox." **Idiot! I didn't know my container was so weak he blamed himself for every trivial thing.** "The fox huffed again, and Naruto was quiet thinking on the foxes words." _Kurama._ "The fox raised an eyebrow as his change in demeanor.

 **"What kit?"** The blonde was silent for a minute before looking at Kurama with fire in his eyes. _"I want to continue our training to get stronger!_ " The fox smirked at this he got the blonde fire up. " **As you wish but know I will not go easy!** " He merely smiled back at the fox. " _I wouldn't expect any less._ " The fox laughed once again. " **Good...good. Now we will train at night for now. Get ready kit I've been looking for a way to let off some steam!"**

They both rushed at each other and continued until near morning where the fox let him go to get some rest. The next morning followed the same routine with mocking remarks from the guards and exercise. Once again the trio met up at the back table to relay the information they collected.

Amane was informed by the kunoichi the prison has been operating for 3 years and the guards are lazy. From the card game, Chusei learned the guards joined in with the prisoners from time to time. As well as a service to get things from the outside brought in, if you pay enough. The blonde learned from the gang their have been several escape attempts but never got over the walls as it was a good drop. As for the seal an old man was mentioned to know seals in the past.

"So from the information getting out will be hard. So the plan, for now, is Amane you will get the schedule of the guards and map of the layout if possible. I will see if I can swipe the keys off a guard. As for you Naruto, you should find this old man to see if he can help." The trio nodded and talk a bit more before heading back to their cells.

 **Next morning:**

It took a while, but he found the old man on the other side of the prison. Walking over he noticed it was a larger cell that could fit ten people and filled with furniture and shelves with books and stuff. The man was meditating in the middle looking at him he was around 5'4 with bushy hair gone gray with a trimmed bearded.

"Yes, young man is their something you require?" He called out not opening his eyes. "How'd you know I was there?" He chuckled. "I may be old, but my shinobi skills haven't wavered." The blonde was shocked. "You were a ninja?" He laughed once more. "Is it so hard to believe I was like you brash, loud and full of energy...haha."Naruto frowned at the remark but let it go.

"So how long have you been here?" The man opened his eyes, and one could see bright green eyes. "Hmm, I've been here for a year but have been transferred around from other prisons. So in total at least 8 years."This confused the blonde."Why? You do something bad?"The man sighed and shook his head."No, but their afraid of what I could do."Once again he was confused and seeing this the man explained." I came from a village not far from Kiri we were a proud people with extraordinary skills. As such were respected but also feared by those around us and eventually it boiled over into a war. They slaughtered my people and the survivors scattered across the continent."

Through all this Naruto could see the melancholy in the man's eyes as he talked about his home. "It truly was beautiful such a shame." He shook his head, and the blonde hands were balled into fists. "How could people do this?" He looked at the blonde eyes softening. "It's how the world is full of hate, fear, and pain." The blonde shook his head. "Can't someone change it for the better? Fire in his eyes. "Sigh...Possibly but the proper person hasn't come along. Their is just to much hate in this world of ours."

A smile spread out on the mans face at the display from the blonde. "haha. Maybe you could be the one but know this path will be hard. You will be tested time and again and do things you wouldn't normally do."He was silent for a while."But how?"The man put a hand on his shoulder."You will need friends to help lessen your burden. Remember a single man can be strong, but a man with comrades to protect is stronger."

"Thank you, gramps." The man chuckled before speaking once more. "The names Mako, not old man."Naruto."The blonde put his hand forward and they shook."While it's been fun talking to you lad. Why are you here?"His eyes narrowed."I heard you knew something about the chakra seals." He studied the blonde for a second before replying."Aye, I know about. The question is why?"

Naruto froze could he trust the old man, he seemed like a kind person so he took a chance. "I'm planning to escape from here." His eyes narrowed even further. "You know this is foolish." The blonde merely smirked. "Well, you said tests would come my way." His eyes widened a bit then laughed. "Your a good one lad. I will help you, but it will be a hard and long process you sure?"He merely nodded in return."Sigh fine, come by tomorrow and we will start."He thanked Mako before heading off to tell the others.

 **End of chapter.**

 **I hope you've enjoyed so far and like always keep up the support and later.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

 **Hello everyone and here is the next update. I hope you all enjoy it and continue to leave comments to show your thoughts.**

"Do you think we can rely on this geezer of yours Naruto?" said the raven with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, he is a bit weird, but he is trustworthy. At least I think he is hehe."He rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish expression. The duo sighed but accepted the blondes judgment. "Since your part is done, we will finish up on our end." Amane nodded, she informed the duo of some of the shifts but still required more time. Chusei said he was able to get into a game later with one of the guards. "Alright, we'll meet up later". Chusei said before walking off followed by the raven and blonde.

 **Later:**

"Ah, so you made it brat." The blonde was ticked at the remark but didn't respond to the jab as he needed to be focused. "Alright old man what do want?" He laughed at how he avoided the jab and the remark. "I will be creating a counter seal for the marks. Why I require you is my hands are no longer still as they formerly were. Therefore, you're my spare set of hands."The blonde made an ah sound."The issue is I don't know seals that well."Naruto informed the geezer."Hmm, I expected well, for now, I will instruct you in the basics and have you practice."He told the blonde before walking to the other side of the room and pulling out some paper and ink. Gesturing to a pillow next to him to begin the lesson.

"So how do we start?" The blonde asked curiously after sitting down next to the man. "Good question, we'll have you do calligraphy." This confused Naruto. "Umm, how does doing caligraphy help with seals." This remark ending with a chop to the head. "Itai," he said while clutching his head and glaring at the man. "Making seals is a complicated art that requires precision and a steady hand. Thus, calligraphy is the best way to practice without blowing us up."This had the blonde deadpan at him."Don't worry about that right now just get to practice."With a sigh and began writing down words under the gaze of Mako.

 **Week later:**

To say politely the practice was undoubtedly hell would be a considerable understatement. Every time he messed up even in the slightest way. He received a comedic chop to the head and redemanded. To be honest, the man was a crazy perfectionist. Naruto found caligraphy to be easy and fun after a few smacks here and there. Taking breaks every so often the old man would eagerly tell him some incredible stories of his adventures and remarkable things he'd seen and Naruto would do the same. He learned more about the geezers home and was a place called Uzu. As well as some sights there and the wildlife, Mako was surprisingly a florist who also enjoyed animal watching. It subtly reminded him of Ino and Shikamaru. He quickly became close to the geezer as if he were family. (dun dun dun) Also telling him some of the elaborate pranks he typically did in his old village to the Anbu and the monument.

"Hmm...you're improved tremendously." Mako said as he carefully examined the paper."Now comes the easy part, drawing the seal matrix. The hard part is finding a way out. I do hope you've thought up a good plan to get out?"He inquired. The blonde replied promptly with a nod. "We'll pick this up tomorrow then. Brat. Geezer."They said with a quick chuckle.

Finding both Chusei and Amane sitting outside by a tree. He quickly went over to them to inform them of his progress. "I finished the geezers training and it should be finished tomorrow." He said with a sigh of relief. "Chusei and I are ready." She informed the blonde. "So when do leave?" He inquired eagerly. "At night around midnight while everyone is asleep and the guards are idle." The blonde and the raven nodded and set off to their cells for the day.

"So today's the day brat". Mako said with a sad smile. "Yeah, we're finally getting out of here. Why don't you come with us?"Mako was quiet for a minute."Sigh. I'm old, my days of adventure and action are done. You, on the other hand, still have much to do."He said while placing a hand on his shoulder."Over here is the blueprint of the counter seal. With the lesson, this shouldn't take long."

Getting to work it took less than an hour for Naruto to make three seals for him and his team. He spent the rest of the time with the geezer while he had the chance. "It's been fun gramps but I got to go." The old man shook his hand. "Before you go have this." Quickly making his way to a shelf, he pulled out an old book. Handing it to the blonde who gained a puzzled look. "This is my seal book. All of the seals I've researched or found and a map of my old home."The blonde eyes were wide.

"I can't take this!" Trying to hand it back only for the mako to shake his head. "No, it's yours now. I will do much better in your hands then some old coot."He chuckled a little."Besides I've recognized you as my disciple cant have you sully my legacy."The blonde sighed and accepted the book and smiled at the man."I promise to uphold your legacy and make it one of legend." he said while giving him a thumb up."See that you do he hehe. The time has come, go I will pray for your success."With one last handshake, the blonde set off.

Finding his team by the tree he informed them the plan was a go. The trio acted normally as not to raise suspicion before heading to the cells for the night.

 **Nightime:**

Midnight rolled around and by that time the other prisoners were asleep and the guards likely bored. Chusei quickly unlocked his cell and then the others before the trio went into the courtyard. "The only guards were on the wall looking out not in. The trio crept up to one of the towers. "Yawn...I wish something exciting would happen you know. Hey, I'm fine with boring this is an easy job."Two guards said while sitting at a table playing poker. Making hand signs Chusei informed two alone.

Creeping they knocked out the two in the room and jumped over the wall. They said nothing as they rushed into the forest away from the prison. After 5 minutes of running, they slowed to catch their breath. "We did it!" The blond exclaimed. "Naruto shut up they can still hear us." The raven whisper shouted at the blonde. "Agreed till we're farther away we sh-." Chusei was caught off by a rain of kunai.

"Well, well, well look what we have here." A man in uniform smiled at the trio in front of them. "You didn't think you'd a getaway." Behind 5 other guards appeared. "How?" Chusei asked. "well one of my guards noted his key missing. Not to mention your visits to the geezer. He informed while pointing to the blonde. "what, you think we wouldn't keep eyes on him. Since he could leave at any moment or cause a riot."Keeping his smile while the 5 circled the trio.

"You did well but not enough. Don't worry though you'll come to like solitary after a few years. Haha."The trio was on guard ready to fight their way out."Please, I'm a high-rank ex-jounin and these guys are mid ranks."He said while gesturing to the others."If you come quietly you won't be hurt but by all means struggle."

As they neared closer, the trio was about to form hand signs before an explosion went off flinging two of the 5 into trees. "what the hell!" The warden screamed scanning the treetops for the assailant. Quickly dodging more explosives, he and the others jumped to the other side of the clearing. "I'm sorry I can't let your hurt, my student." A voice said off to the right and stepping into the moonlight everyone saw it was Mako. "What are you doing here?! Mako smiled at the pissed warden. "As you know I can leave anytime, I wish. If you must know the blonde over here is my chosen student so I can't allow you to stop him."The warden growled and the others got ready.

"Naruto quickly I will hold them off while you escape." He said keeping his eyes on the guards. "But old man!" The blonde shouted. "No buts I can't let you fail here. You have a task to do, don't you? Besides you're carrying my legacy who else do I have to do it. He hehe."Not wasting time Chusei thanked the man and dragged Naruto off with him and Amane. "You think you can stop us?"The warden sneered at Mako."I might not, but I know I can hold you here."With that, they rushed to each other.

As the trio ran, they heard a loud explosion back the way they came. Naruto was silently praying for the old man's safety with the other two doing the same. They kept going till near exhaustion and a bit more to keep ahead. "I-i need rest." The blond slumped against a tree with the others following suit. "You think that the geezer will be okay?" Amane asked, and Naruto was looking down with a fist. "I don't know we can only pray for him". Chusei said softly. The decision to set camp there and took turns on watch till the morning.

 **Back in the clearing:**

The area that had once been a clearing was now a crater with the nearby trees on fire. Looking around the warden and guards seemed to be dead or incapacitated. The old man laid on his back looking at the stars. 'So this is where it ends huh. I've lived a long life filled with adventure and excitement. If I regret one thing is seeing my home and family one more time. Though at least the legacy of the Uzumaki will continue strong from here. Naruto I wish you luck on your journey and will be looking out for you. So don't fail or else I will haunt you till the end of your days. Haha."He spurted out blood."Sigh. I'm so tired. Let me just close my eyes and rest for a bit. I've earned it.

As the words left his lips his eyes lost their light and his soul passing on. It soon starts to rain as the heavens wept.

Back in the camp with the trio Naruto was asleep but he was tossing and turning. He was having a dream.

In the dream, he saw Mako smiling at him and waiving. Naruto tried to run toward him but he was being held back by something as the old man was engulfed into the darkness. Overhearing one more thing before he lost sight of the man. "Keep strong fellow Uzumaki." Shooting up with tears in his eyes he didn't comprehend why but he felt sadness. "Old man." He said looking out to the sky. He pumped his fist to his chest as a silent oath to carry on.

 **Chapter** **end.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Sup everyone thanks for the support we got the story to 4k views now thanks to everyone. well without further ado here is the next chapter.**

After escaping prison the trio kept on the move before taking refuge in a nearby village. None of the villagers questioned the arrival of the trio as many travelers and refugees were normal since the war. The trio decided to get jobs in the village to help blend in and have some spending money. Naruto helped out with the heavy lifting and other hard tasks. Chusei got a job at a tavern as a cook to which everyone who eats there enjoyed it. Amane was working at the same tavern as a server to pick up on gossip and drunk talk from passersby. Weeks past and no one came to search for the trio so they figured they gave up. Without the threat of being hunted down gone, they could formulate a new plan.

"The first plan we had didn't do well". Chusei said to the blonde and raven. "Ha. You can say that again." Amane said in a huff. "So what now?" Inquired the blonde. "I believe we should continue to use this village as a base while keeping our jobs. While also conducting hit and run attacks on supply lines and other targets of interest." They both nodded. "I have some nin who come in the bar ever so often and I heard of a shipment was passing by to one of the forts," Amane informed the brown-haired boy. "Hmm. Did he say how many were guarding it by chance?" Asking hopefully. "He was drunk but he talked about 5 chuinins. So they are likely the only ones we should worry about unless they brought reinforcements." Chusei nodded. "makes sense they are saving the Jounin for the front lines to deal with rebels. What do you think about this Naruto?" Both his teammates turning to him.

"I agree with both of you. We attack fast and hard but when we get rid of the guards we should keep the shipment." His teammates raised a brow to this. "Why keep it instead of destroying it?" Amane asked curiously. "We should save it for when we meet rebels or anyone who needs it." They both made an ah sound and nodded their head, it made sense and they did have enough space here to hide it. "Good idea Naruto." The blonde just smirked with a small chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "When does the convoy pass by Amane? They will be here 5 days from now" She replied quickly. "Alright, we will continue with our life here and move out in 5 days." They all nodded and quickly settled in for the night.

 **5 Days later:**

The trio was waiting in the trees by the main road with their mask on as to hide their identities. "They sat in silence for hours until they saw the convoy appearing on the horizon and sending hand signs to his team to ready themselves. They waited till the convoy were just under the trees they were sitting in before striking. " **Torappingu no Jutsu (Trapping Skill)!** " Amane shouted creating a 15-foot hole around the convoy the nin stumbled about confused before one spoke. "Ambush!" One of the Chunin shouted the others getting into combat stances. "Naruto jumped into the air with two clones. " **Kaze no dangan - Wind bullet!** " Hitting three of the five and knocking them out. "Dam it!" The last two shouted while running towards the blonde only to be stopped by Chusei. " **Water style: Mizu Shuriken no justu - Water shurikens!** " Hitting them from behind and catching them off guard.

"That was easy enough." The blonde said with hands behind his head. "Tie them up and then we can carry these out of here. After tying the guards the trio with help from the shadow clones carried the crates out of the hole and towards the village. Arriving as the sun began to set they stealthy carried the crates into their house. They took the crates to a secret basement they dug out with Amane's earth Jutsu for emergencies. Looking in the crates they found various things from food pills to medicine. "This was a good haul but we need to be careful from now. No doubt they'll keep an eye out now." They nodded before sealing off the hideout and returned to their disguises.

 **Elsewhere:**

"So a loyalist shipment was intercepted was it one of us?" A feminine voice asked the man next to her. "No, we had no one in that area." He replied promptly. Hmm...so it means there are others besides us fighting against Yagura. Keep an eye out for whoever they are we might have a chance to recruit more potential allies. "Hai" He quickly set off to spread order to keep on the lookout for them.

Once again in the bar, Amane was cleaning tables when she heard one of the nin's ramble on with another Kiri nin. "Yeah I work at a supply depo it's the most boring job ever. We had a shipment stolen recently by some punks so were increasing the guard on convoys." Amane listened quietly while wiping down tables. Once he started to ramble on about something else she approached the nin. "Hey, guys." She said in a cute voice and swaying her hips. "I heard you talking about being a ninja. I like a man in uniform." she smiled at him.

"I found out more info on a supply base where that shipment we stole came from." Informing the duo. "How'd you find that out?" Asked the blonde. "Well, one of the Kiri nins was kind enough to tell me with a little motivation." She said as the blonde nodded. "The base is 2 days away and has 20 guards. We can expect some joinin to be there." Chusei put a hand to his chin in thought. "In that case, we need to slip in undetected and blow up the depo. You still have seals Naruto." To which the blonde nodded while smirking. "Alright, we'll have to scout out the base before we decide anything." The trio quickly got dressed in their combat gear before heading out.

Arriving at night they scouted the walls and noted the patrol routes of the guards. "The east side has fewer people but I feel like that could be a trap. Agreed we should make a distraction while one or two of us go over it elsewhere." Amane suggested. "I think I should do it while you and Naruto provided the distraction. As your skill lies in defense and Naruto's in offense unlike me." Handing Chusei the seals Naruto and Amane ran off to the east wall. "It's so boring I wish something would happen! Tell me about it." Suddenly as if their prayer was heard a loud boom sound was heard throwing the two back. "What was that!" Looking around the forest they spotted two figures with a fox and bear mask. "Enemy attack on the east wall!"

Sirens began to blare out as the ninja guarding the depo left for the east side. "Surrender you're outnumbered!" One of them shouted to the duo to which they only got a chuckle from the fox masked man. "Please, I'm never outnumbered. **Kage Bushin No Jutsu!** " Summoning 50 clones they rushed the surprised guards with a loud battle cry.

 **On the other side of the fort:**

Chusei using the opportunity provided by his teammates made it easily over the wall while avoiding the remaining guards. He placed the seals quickly and quietly without issues and was about to leave before finding the commanders office. Deciding on a detour he searched through the files in the office. Going through several pointless documents he found an interesting one. It was a supply request for a mission in a week to eliminate a large number of rebels. Quickly taking the document with him he placed one more tag under the chair before heading back outside and over the wall. He launched a fireball into the sky to let them know he was done.

Clang. "Augh!" A nin said before being launched back into two of his comrades. The duo noticed the fireball and nodded to each other it was time to go. Using his remaining clones he kept he guards at bay while he and Amane escaped. Making to the rendezvous on a hill they watched as the base exploded before disappearing back into the shadows once more. With this feat, the trio's reputation would increase as would their bounty.

 **Chapter end.**

 **There you have it hope you enjoyed it while not the longest of chapters it helps set us up for later. Till next time fellow readers.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

 _The trio returned to the village with no issues and in high spirits from the successful raid._

"We did it! The blonde danced around with his fist in the air and a large grin on his face. Amane was the same and Chusei had a small grin on his face. Chusei waited for several minutes for the duo to calm down before telling them of his discovery. "I found something when I infiltrated the compound." He informed while tossing a folder onto the table they were sitting at. "What's in it?" Naruto asked with a raised brow as he grabs the folder and opened it for him and Amane to see. "It's a list of supplies delivered for an upcoming operation. Whatever it is must be important for them to be gearing up so heavily." The duo nodded as both continued to read the report. "Hmm, it says here they delivered it to this area over here." She pointed at a spot on the nearby map. "Nothing is there!" Naruto added confused with Chusei placing a hand on his chin in thought.

What are they planning? Nothing is there but woods unless!' His eyes widened as he made a realization. "I have it!" He shouted making the blonde jump at his outburst. "The whole area is a good place to hide from someone. So if my guess is correct this must be where the resistance is hiding at.!" Both Naruto and Amane's eyes were wide in shock. "How, wasn't it well hidden for years?" The blonde queried. "Yes, but it was only a matter of time before they were found. Likely the loyalist will send a fair amount of troops to finish off the resistance while it can." Both the blonde and raven were lost in thought at this before Naruto spoke up. "So what now? I mean we can help but I doubt we could stop a whole army." Both his teammates quietly agreed. "Very true, the best we can do is help get as many out as we can." They were silent in thought it would no doubt be suicide but they just couldn't leave them to die. "For now we should get some rest before we make our decision tomorrow." With that, they all went off to their rooms to rest up for the battle. As they left for their rooms thoughts and worries about the upcoming fight echoed in their head for the remainder of the night.

 **Noon the next morning:**

"You both ready for this?" Chusei asked his teammates and received a nod in response. They were quiet for the duration of the journey each lost in thought. A few hours later they noticed smoke in the distance and upon arriving the fight was in full swing. War cries and explosions were the only things heard on the battlefield. "Naruto you're in front, Amane you got mid and I have back. Keep close and keep aware we don't want to be separated nor ambushed. They did another quick check on their weapons and supplies and masks before hopping into the fray.

"Charge, this is our chance to finish those dirty rebels!" Shouted a Kiri nin before he was silenced by a kunai to the throat. "Aaah! E-enemy ambush!" Screeched another nin. " **Wind style - Wind bullet!** " The blonde roared sending three bullets at the crowd of nin catching them off guard and launched them away. "Bastard! **Water style - Evil Windmill Water Shuriken!** " Shouted one and followed by another Jutsu from the loyalists. **Water style - Water Shuriken Technique!** Both attacks were quickly countered by Amane with her wall. " **Earth style - Rock shield.!** " Chusei utilized this opportunity and launched his fire Jutsu. " **Fire style - Mythical fire flower.** " The fire flowers hammered the duo burning them to a crisp. He sensed something to his side and luckily dodged a katana aimed for his neck. " **Lightning style - Pure lightning kunai technique!** " The man was instantly killed with the enhanced kunai to the head. "Thanks. No problem, we need to keep a sharper eye out.!" The blonde exhaled and catching his wind.

The battle was in deadlock and neither side was giving ground as more and more people meet their ends. "Surround them." The trio heard a shout and saw 20 Kiri nins eying them at the ready. "Your outnumbered surrender now and we can make this painless." One said with a smirk. "That's what you think! **Shadow clone Justu!** " The blonde summoned 20 clones to combat the group. "Tch...Get them!" The group began launching kunai and jutsu's at the trio and clones. " **water style - Water fang bullet!** " Water appeared from under the ground-launched at the clones erasing half of them. " **water style - Water sword!** " Said one nin and charged at the trio. " **Earth holding technique!** " Yelled one nin as he and the others rushed the trio. " **Earth style - Earth holding technique!** " The nin's were soon halted when the earth formed around their legs trapping them. " **Rasengan**!" Yelled Naruto and a group of clones as they nailed the group. The clones dispelled and the trio began wandering the battlefield attacking and quickly retreating before the enemy could find and encircled them again.

The trio was lurking in a tree planning their next strike when they heard a shriek. "They're breaking through stop them!" Looking towards the cry they saw the rebels were attempting to stop the loyalist advance. **" Water style - Great Cannonball Jutsu"!** The loyalist shouted and Torrents of water shot at the rebels who had no time to react and closed their eyes accepting the situation. They soon heard a boom but didn't feel any pain and when they opened their eyes they saw a large wall of cracked earth shielding them from the volley. The rebels were confused about where did this wall come from and soon the puzzle was solved when the trio appeared in front of them. "Protect our teammate here till she catches her breath while we deal with them!" Chusei said only receiving a nod from them. Dropping the shield the two launched off and engaged the group in Taijutsu. Chusei flowing like water easily dodged and weaved the punches and kicks sent his way while quickly finishing them off. Naruto dodged what he could and tanked the hits while returning them swiftly knocking them out. The group of rebels were in awe at how the two easily fought off the enemy, the duo only walked away with a few bruises and scratches.

"Is anyone hurt?" the blonde asked in concern while checking on Amane. "Nothing too bad you helped us out there. No problem." Replied the blonde with a thumbs up with a dramatic pose, elsewhere a man in green sneezed. ("I sense someone showing the true flames of youth!") Thanks again but who are you?" One spoke up. "We were looking to join up with the resistance when we decided to help out here." The nodded in acceptance. "Who here is the commanding officer? Chusei asked the group to which they looked down in shame. "He died defending us when we were caught in an ambush earlier and we've just been fighting to survive. My condolences." Saying as he bowed his head in a moment of silence for the unknown man. "If you trust me I could assume temporary command until the battle is over. The group huddled together in a discussion of whether or not to trust them and after a few minutes. "We accept please help us." They bowed to the trio and chusei just put a hand on one of their shoulders. "Please don't bow we will do everything in our power to ensure we all make it out alive." The men were noded in agreement with fire in their eyes. "Kuma, Kitsune keep an eye out for the moment." He addressed his allies as the nodded and jumped into the nearby trees for a better look. "Who here are close, mid and ranged fighters. The group numbered 19 and out of that 10 were close, 5 mid with the reaming 4 long-ranged fighters. Calling back both Amane and Naruto and infromed the coast was clear he infromed the group of the plan. "We will have Kitsune here leading the close-ranged fighter as team 1 while Kuma and the other mid fighter cover us as team 2. While you four and I will do hit and run attacks from behind and afar. Roger!" The group rang out as they began their counter-attack on the loyalist.

"Sir we've identified a group of the enemy just up ahead." Informed one of the sensors. "Proceed with caution." Everyone nodded and jumped into the trees towards the enemy. Arriving on the scene they saw some rebels were being escorted back to the main camp. "Quicksave the prisoners, make sure you don't hit them. Team 3 attack now!" The loyalist was in shock as water bullets were fired their way. "Evade!." Yelled the leader. Dust created a cloud obscuring the view and they soon heard. "Team two now." The earth beneath them formed into spikes and impaled a few unlucky shinobi unfortunate to dodge in time. It was soon over as they then heard a yell. " **Rasengan!** " The last thing the Kiri loyalist saw was a blue swirling light. Boom! A crater was formed where the remainder of the group was. "Free the prisoners and let's go before reinforcements arrive." They shouted in acknowledgment and carried the ones too tired or injured to run.

They moved around the battlefield not staying in one spot to avoid ambushes and other nasty surprises. "Over there is the mainline." One of the chunin in the group pointed out. Appearing in front of the defending forces they were ordered to stop. "Halt. What division are you with?" A tall man eyed the group with suspicion. "We're the fourth division, sir." Spoke one of the chunin. "Fourth? I heard you were ambushed and killed." The chunin just shook his head. "We would have been if not for these three." pointing towards the trio. "Oh, and who are you and what do you want?" He said eyeing them as he and his men had their kunai's ready to strike. "We've come to join the resistance and our names are not necessary at the moment," Chusei replied in a smooth and calm tone. "Hmph. Normally I would have you interrogated but." As he was speaking an explosion went off kicking up dust. "Dam it's the enemy again! You three help us out here and I'll put in a good word for you." Saying before he and his man rushed the oncoming enemy. Looking at the trio they silently nodded and went to help and was followed by the fourth division.

Clang Clang Clang. Boom. "Bastards are tough!" The rebel commander said. "Ha, this is where you rebels fall." One said as he pushed the commander back. " **Water style - Great Cannonball Jutsu.** " The commander's eyes widened. "Quick get to safety!" But it was too late as the water was heading towards them at high speeds. " **Earth style - Rock shield!** " A wall of earth formed quickly blocking the attack. "What." Was all the enemy could say before they heard a voice. " **Water style - Water whip!** " Chusei said coming on the enemies blindside and disarming some of them. " **Earth style - Pebble barrage!** " They were then pelted with rocks from behind. "Dam it, fall ba." One tried to relay as he was hit in the head with a kunai at high speeds and causing the nin to fall into disarray. " **Wind style - Wind bullet!** " Blocking off escape and kicking up dirt the shinobi were then swiftly dealt with by the blonde. "Thank you for the help and I'm a man of my word." The commander said shaking Chuises hand. A boom was heard from the sky. "That's the retreat signal seems those loyalist dogs have fled." He said with a grin as the men yelled out in triumph. "Come I can escort you and the division the camp." Chusei nodded to the commander and they set off.

 **Rebel camp:**

Arriving at the camp was in bad shape with many people injured and others laying around in fatigue. He leads them to some spare tents where he told them he would come to pick them up in a bit after reporting to the leaders. The fourth division also said their thanks and admiration for the trio before heading off to the medical tents. They sat for a few hours recuperating and were able to get something to eat when someone came by their tent handing out rations. The wait wasn't too much longer as the man from before came back telling them the leader wanted to see them. Without so much as a word, they followed him to the command tent in the middle of the clearing.

 **-Commanders tent-**

The commander nodded at the guards outside and they nodded back and opened the fold to the tent ushering them inside. The tent was rather large with a table with a large map on the table in the middle of the tent. Around it was seven older people likely all Joinin in skill and experience who were to busy to notice them. "They've pulled back for now so we should focus on treating the injured and get what little rest we can. Keep an eye on the forest I don't want to be ambushed from behind for being negligent. Also, how goes the preparation to withdraw to our fall back spot." A woman with a blue knee-length dress and auburn hair asked looking towards one of the people. "We've finished up to 75 percent but need another hour or two to finish transporting the wounded and supplies." She nodded as she put a hand to her chin in thought. "Finish it as fast as you can anything unnecessary leave or burn when it's time." He nodded to the order and left the tent in a hurry. "Is there anything else that needs to be discussed at the moment?" She asked the surrounding nin. "No that's all for now thankfully." Said a middle-aged man with blue style up hair and one eye is blue with an eyepatch on the other. "Then you're all dismissed for now." They all bowed before leaving the tent and sending a few curious glances at the trio.

The woman sat down at a desk on the back of the ten with the man with an eye patch at her side. Finally noticing the commander and the trio she motioned for them to come. The closer they got to the woman they could feel the commanding aura she gave off and the man was the same if slightly lesser. "Leader-sama these are the three I informed you about who saved the fourth division and help me out as well." The woman turned to them and her eyes narrowed on the trio scanning them for secrets or anything to tell her of their intentions. "I must thank and congratulate you as you've not only helped save my men but helped in driving off the enemy from breaching our defenses. While I am appreciative I have to ask why are you here and who is your leader?" Both Amane and Chusei looked at Naruto and he just sighed. "We're here to join the resistance." The blonde said while struggling a bit with her aura. "For what reason do you wish to join." She asked/demanded in a nice tone as she flared some ki. Resisting still Naruto simply replied. "It's our business." She studied them for several minutes before looking towards the eye-patched man and he nodded not detecting any hostility or treachery.

"How old are you three you seem a bit young to be on a battlefield." She said in a strong voice as a test of resolve and not backing down the blonde responded showing his determination. "With all due respect mam but a path of a ninja is full of Battle, lies, and deceit. The moment we chose to be a ninja is the moment we accepted these conditions." The man to her side had a smile with her hiding a small grin. "While I dislike children as young as you fighting in a war I see your resolve and it would be a disrespect to you as a ninja. Understand joining us won't be an easy task you will be put in danger and pressured both physically and mentally are you sure you're up for it?" The trio took no time in deciding and nodded immediately. "Very well I welcome you and your friends to the resistance. Allow me to introduce myself I'm Mei Terumi and my aid Ao." gesturing to the man at her side and extended her hand. "I'm Kitsune and my friend's names are Kuma and Kami." He said as she sported a raised eyebrow and a grin. "Not going to tell us your real names?" Naruto shook his head to this. "The grand rule for ninjas is trust few and fool many leader-sama." She chuckled at this. "I hope you can come to trust me then." Saying as she extended her hand. "I hope to come to see you as a friend as well, leader-sama." He said taking her hand and shaking it. "I hope so too and welcome to the rebellion."

 **Chapter end.**

 **Sup everyone hope you're all doing fine and well and remember if you need help in anything to take the time to talk with someone. As it's not a bad thing to ask for help every now and again.**

 **Leave your comments and remember if you're new to like and favorite to keep up to date with the story. With that all done I wish you all well and see you again on the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

With the meeting with Mei finished and now officially being inducted into the rebellion, they were led to their temporary quarters. Inside of the tent, they found their new uniforms consisting of dark blue body armor with blue anbu pants with pockets. "Don't they have anything in orange?" Asked the blonde to which his teammates gave him deadpan stares. "Only an idiot would wear something so bright," Amane said with a sly smirk. "Hey, I wear orange!" He growled and glared at her. "I rest my case." she laughed at his reaction. "Now, now we had enough fighting for one day we should take this time and rest," Chusei interjected before a fight between the raven and blonde started. "Yes!" They both said in sync. The trio quickly got into their coats and soon feel asleep still tired from the battle.

 **-Later-**

"Yawn," said the blonde as he stretched and went over to wake up the others. "Hey Amane, Chusei wake up!" He said to no reply from either and resorted to shaking them awake. "Ngh...five more minutes." Amane yawned as she rolled over and drifted back off. Naruto pondered for a moment before a lightbulb went off in his head and he smirked. Channeling some lightning chakra he gave the raven a little shock. "Aye!" She shouted as she launched up from the cot and looking around before resting her gaze on the laughing blonde. "Why you!" She got the blonde back with an earth pillar right to the gut, his eyes widen as he dropped to his knees holding his gut. "W-what was that for?!" He yelled at the smirking raven. "That was for that little shock you gave me." With the commotion, Chusei woke up in time to see both the blonde and raven butting head with fire in their eyes. *Sigh* "It's too early for this." He quickly calmed the two down before they all did their morning routines and set off for the mess tent. As they traveled the tent they saw everyone was tense and still shrugging off the fatigue from yesterday. Grabbing their food and sitting near the back the trio kept to themselves before a nin came and informed them Mei was waiting for them.

Wasting no time and arriving at the tent they saw Mei sitting behind her desk filling out paperwork with Ao sitting in a chair to her side, Ao coughed to get her attention and gestured to the trio. "Ah, thank you for coming here on such short notice. I hope you got some decent rest?" She said with a smile as she walked around and sat on the desk. "Yes, Mei-sama we did," Chusei spoke up for the group. "Good now as for the reason you're here. We're planning a retreat but we need more time and I doubt the loyalist will be kind enough to wait. Now, how this affects you three. I have assigned you with the fourth company as I read the report on your teamwork and felt this would be for the best. Now you and the fourth division will be assigned to the defense forces to help buy us time while we get the wounded out of the hot zone. Now any questions about the assignment?" She asked the trio to get a shake of the head as a reply. "Good now the remainder of the fourth division is over by the medical tents go find them and inform them of their roles.." She said with a smile but a serious aura surrounding her. "Yes, Mei-sama," Chusei said as they bowed and left for the medical quarters.

 **-Med tents-**

Arriving at the tents they saw a good number of coats everywhere with wounded rebels, it didn't take long before they found the lieutenant from the day before. He was sitting against the tent and when he saw the trio he smiled at them. "It's good to see you." He said. "With all of the chaos yesterday we haven't been introduced my name is Naru Tetsuzan." He said while shaking their hands. "Nice to meet you I'm Kami this is Kuma and Kitsune." He gestured to the Raven and blonde. "The pleasure is mine, now what are you three doing here you don't look injured?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Mei-sama has assigned us to the fourth division and our new orders are to assist the defense forces for the retreat." He nodded his head but kept the smile as he was happy to be assigned with the trio. "I'll inform the others no one is injured so we'll meet you at the mess in half an hour. Taking the time to check their equipment and stock up they meet back up with Naru and the others. "There you guys are, I've already informed the others lets go." The trio nodded and followed the fourth as they went to the front and approached a tall buff man with a scar on his cheek.

"State your business?" He barked. "Fourth Divison reporting we were assigned to the defense force," Naru replied with a salute to the man. "Ah, you'll be assigned to the left flank and your orders are to hold out to the best of your ability until the signal flare is launched. Do you understand your roles and orders" He informed the group making eye contact with them."Yes!" They replied with a salute. "Good now head off to your station and may kami bless you." He returned the salute and went back to his duties. Arriving at their position they noticed the area was thick with woods a perfect place for an ambush. "So Naru what's the plan?" Amane asked once they arrived. "Well, I was hoping Kami would take the lead like yesterday. Does anyone else have issues with that?" He looked to the others as they shook their heads. "Looks like we're all in agreement then." Chusei bowed. "I will do my best." He said as they smiled. "First as we've noticed the area is thick with woods so we should place som traps further ahead to warn us and widdle down the enemy." They nodded in agreement as he put a hand to his chin in thought. "The traps should consist of Ninja wire and paper bombs. We'll set up the paper bombs up a few yards away with ninja wire to catch anyone one who made it through." They all nodded once again and set off to work. "Amane can you clear out these trees and make an open area?" She tilted her head in confusion. "I can but may I ask why?" He pointed at an area behind them. I want to make an open clearing with somewhere the enemy will have to come to us with no cover. While we hide in trenches and behind barricades." she said ah and got to work it took a while but they were able to get it finished rather quickly.

Now in the clearing, they used Amane's earth style to set up the trenches and barricades. "Alright everyone we'll hold here now you should already have figured out we will use the plan from last time. Three teams with Kitsune, Kuma and myself as team leaders." They all agreed. "Now once the enemy makes it past the traps wait until they get close and team three will hammer them with ranged attacks. Once they get close team one will charge and take care of the stragglers before being covered by team two and retreating to the barricade. does everyone understand?" He got a yes and they began preparing themselves for the battle to come. Chusei sat propped against one of the barricades while in deep thought. 'Did I plan well enough? Will they make it?' These thoughts swirled in his head before he was brought out of it by a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw none other than Naruto. "You don't need to think so hard everyone will be fine." He said in a warm tone. "But what if it doesn't work I'll have failed everyone." The blonde just shook his head."If I've learned anything from our journey together is you're a lot smarter then me." He laughed and Chusei eyes were wide. "Look Me and Amane have trusted you this far as have the others, now the only thing for you to do is to trust yourself." He said before walking off with Chusei staring at him. As he thought a memory of Masaki came to him. (It's because you're making it so) The talk he had with her coming back to him. "He's right I can't sit here and let worry take over me when I should believe in the others and myself." He said with flames now in his eyes before he set off to double-check on the plan.

Amane was on the other side of the clearing making finishing touches on the barricades while also in thought. Looking down she noticed her hands were trembling she brought her arms in to try and stop them from shaking while a bunch of thoughts circled in her head. 'I'm going to die! What if the others leave me to fend for myself. What if!' Her train of thoughts were cut off as she felt a hand on her shoulder and looking up she saw Naruto staring at her. "You alright?" He asked in concern. "Y-yeah I'm fine I should get back to it." She nervously chuckled and tried to walk off before she was stopped by her arm being grabbed. Lifting her arm he saw her trembling and she tried to avoid eye contact with him. "I said I'm fine you don't need to-" She was cut off as Naruto hugged her and patted her back before stepping back. "It's alright to be afraid but don't you worry just remember both me and Chusei are here for you as well as everyone else." He said with a smile from behind his mask and a thumbs up. She just stared at him before he continued."Remember we all feel afraid but we just have to get over it you know. Besides if you want I can give you a little shock for encouragement." He said as a zap was heard from his fingers. "You zap me and I'll bury you!" She said with a glare and her hands on her hips. "There's the Amane I know." He said in a happy tone. Her eyes went wide before she smiled. "Thank you...Naruto." He just waved it off. "No worries now I should get back to the front line." He said before walking off with Amane looking at him as he left. 'I will do my best and help everyone make it back.' She thought with fire in her eyes.

The next few hours they waited in silence it wasn't till noon the enemy came close. "Enemy detected further ahead they'll hit the traps in 5 minutes." One of the sensors informed. "Alright, this is it stick to the plan and we'll all make it back," Chusei said as he looked at them and they replied with a Roger. Taking their positions they soon heard multiple explosions. "Many signatures have disappeared seems the explosions worked." Chusei nodded this was good the plan was going well. They next heard cries as the enemy likely ran into the wire no doubt widdling down them even more. "They've bypassed the wire they'll be here in a minute." The sensor infromed them as Chusei signaled the others to prepare. From the woods, they saw several nins land in the clearing. "Team three now!" Many Jutsus were launched catching the loyalist off guard. "Crap, ambush everyone-." He was cut off as a fireball hit him and shot up dust. With them in disarray now was the time. "Team one go!" With a roar, they ran at the remaining enemies demoralizing them a bit. "Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he and the others quickly made work of the stragglers. "Alright get back team two!" Chusei ordered. As team one retreated the enemies who remained saw this and followed them to only run into team twos range. "Earth style - Earth holding technique!" Amane shouted and trapping the remaining enemies to then bet struck down by team two. "Are there any more?" Chusei asked the sensor to which he shook his head. "Alright everyone catch your breath but keep on guard."

A few minutes later another group of enemies arrived they also ran into the traps but also kept their distance once they saw the fortifications. Several jutsu's and kunai with explosive tags were being thrown back in fourth. *Boom* "We have to find a way to get them!" Naru shouted while ducking a kunai from impaling his head. Amane do you think you could set up a barrier to allow team one to get close?!" She nodded Yes but I will have to go out there personally as I have a limit to the range of it.!" He nodded in response. "Alright team one escort Amane so she can set up a barrier so we can get close." He ordered the others. "Roger!" they shouted in response and Naruto merely nodding at Amane. "Alright let's go!" Naruto shouted while summoning some of his clones." They got halfway before the barrage from the enemy was getting to be too much. "Amane make it here we can't get any closer!" She nodded and summoned a barrier that allowed teams two and three to catch up. "Alright Team three and I will keep them distracted while team one and two go." They got set and waited for the signal. "Alright go. Fire - style mythical fire flower!" He shouted launching the fire flowers to the enemy forcing them to take cover. With that opportunity, they rushed them taking them by surprise. "Wind style - Wind bullet! Earth style - pebble barrage!" Both Naruto and Amane shouted and pelted the loyalist. "Ayyy." They cried as they combined attacks between both teams one and two were too much.

"Alright let's fall back, Amane destroy the barrier so they don't use it against us." They all set off back to the barricades after breaking the wall. For the next few hours, the group was under siege by the enemy and lured them in to finish with the teamwork between the three groups. *Boom* "I-I'm running out of chakra Amane said panting and sweating heavily. She wasn't the only one everyone was struggling to stand. A few were injured but nothing too serious they needed a miracle soon or else they would be overrun. Just as hope was running out a large boom was heard in the sky. "That's the signal everyone fall back! Chusui shouted as they ran for the rally point. Amane was lagging behind the group she was running out of stamina fast. "You think we would let you rebels getaway!" A man shouted as him and two others chased them. The three threw a bunch of kunai and shurikens and the lagging Amane. 'I won't be able to dodge in time!' She quickly thought as she closed her eyes. She waited but felt nothing she opened her eyes to see a man in a fox mask facing her it was Naruto. 'He took the attack for me' she thought worried for her teammate. "You alright?" He asked. "Idiot, I should be the one to ask you that!" She glared at him. "You took that like a champ but this is where it ends! Water style - Water shuriken-" He was cut off as a hail of kunai hit the trio cutting them down. "Argh!" Both Amane and Naruto turned to see everyone had notice and came back. "Come on let's go guys!" Chusei shouted and they sett off once again.

As they lept through the trees Amane kept looking at Naruto in concern. "Naruto you sure you're okay?" He just looked at her and nodded and quickened his pace. It took a while before they got to the rally point to see the other defense forces. "Good to see you, fourth division." A man said as they approached. They nodded to tired to respond. Now back in the temporary camp. "Naruto you should get your wounds checked." He just waved her off before he fell to his knees and passed out. "Naruto!" Chusei saw this and rushed over. "What happened?" He looked at the raven. "Earlier when were feel behind he took a bunch of shurikens for me. I asked if he was okay but he shrugged it off." He nodded. "Alright, we need to get him to the medics come on." He shouted as he with help from the others carried the blonde to the get treated.

 **-Elsewhere-**

"Nghh. W-where am I?" The blonde asked looking around and heard a loud scoff. Looking towards the noise he saw a giant fox with rabbit ears. "I wake up and what do I find but none other then my container passed out on the ground." The blonde was shocked so he was in his mind. "Kurama what happened?" The fox sighed. "It seems you collapsed from exhaustion not to mention those shurikens to the back didn't help." He nodded he remembered now. "Are the others okay?!" The fox covered his ears. "Quiet down kit no shouting!" Naruto quickly apologized. "Now as for your friends they're fine. Just worried about you since you collapsed." He felt bad for worrying his teammates. "How long until I wake up," He asked with his head tilted. "Not for a while so I'm stuck with you." He informed the blonde who sent him a fierce glare at the stuck with him remark. "Kurama." The blonde asked in a serious tone which surprised the Kyuubi. "what?" He didn't respond for a while. "I want to get stronger." The fox had wide eyes before returning to normal. "Are you not already strong?" He asked to which the blonde shook his head. "I realized I'm not strong enough. I almost lost one of my friends I don't want to lose another. The image of the old coot smiling at him popped into his head. "Hmph. If that is what you want we will discuss that later but for now you're waking up." The blonde had no time to react as he vanished from his mindscape.

"nghh." He grunted he felt like a tree fell on him. "Naruto!" He heard a voice and turning to it he saw Amane just as she trapped him in a bear hug. "Nghhh. A-am-ane I can-nt breath!" She backed off and apologized before she smacked him upside the head. "Oww, what was that for?!" She glared at him it and it sent shivers down his spine. "You had me and Chusei worried you idiot don't do that again." They soon heard a chuckle and saw it was Chusei carrying some rations. "You two are lively" He smiled at the duo. They both chuckled at the remark. "You alright Naruto?" He asked in concern. "I'm fine thanks." He was quiet for a few minutes. "Guys I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you." Chusei just put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "Apology accepted just don't do it again." He said with the raven agreeing. "Right, I won't besides were a team." He laughed as they sat and eat the rations Chusei brought.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

As the loyalist forces plan to attack the rebellion HQ a failure they had no other alternative but to retreat for the day. With the enemy in full retreat, this presented the defense force the opportunity to catch their wind. Getting to the rally point they noted the results of the engagement, multiple people were wounded and a few were dead. After administering first aid and making sure everyone was well enough for travel they started the long trek back to the base. During the walk, both Amane and Chusei were fussing over the blonde to his annoyance. Both making sure he didn't overexert himself before they reached camp. Arriving at the new location they noticed the defenses were still being established. As they stepped into the encampment the guards simply nodded to them before turning back to their posts. They were soon called to Mei's tent to be debriefed, arriving they saw her sitting behind her desk with a smile on her face.

"First I'm relieved to see you've all returned and sad for those who didn't make it." She said bowing her head for a minute in honor of the fallen. "I've gotten the report that the loyalist forces have retreated to their fortress, so we shouldn't have to worry about them for a while. Also, you will be assigned missions in the following days. So take the time to rest and report to the medics to get looked over no doubt the battle was harsh, dismissed." She said as they bowed then all left for the medical tents. Checking up on the others their worries were lifted when they found out while injured they didn't lose anyone. The medics were a little fussy over Naruto who at first refused to be looked at saying he was fine and didn't need it. Only to give in when the head medic came and she gave him a death stare that would scare the late Madara Uchiha.

"Shesh they didn't have to be so rough." The blonde said as he stretched. "That's cause you refused treatment idiot!" The raven said. "She's right you know, it would have been easier just to accept it," Chusei added in his usual monotone. "Thanks, a lot guys, I feel the support." He sighed to which his teammates chuckled too. "So what are you two going to do since we have some time off?" he said looking to the duo. "Well, I'm likely going to read and do some light training until our orders are received. What about you Amane?" Chusei asked the raven of the group. "I'm likely going to ask for some training from one of the medics since our squad lack one it would help if we had a healer." She said with a hand on her chin in thought the two agreed it would help in the coming battles. They all went to their tent to rest up for the night before morning came and they all went their own ways.

Naruto walked out of the camp to find a small clearing where he sat propped up against a tree and meditated. Once he reopened his eyes he was inside his mindscape in front of the cage. "Hey, Kurama you there?' He asked to only hear silence until. " **ZZZZZZZZ**!" The blonde's eye twitched at this. 'WAKE UP YOU LAZY FOX!' The fox in question was startled awake from the mental scream. " **Huh...what?! I was having pleasant dreams of hunting rabbits.** " He said before drifting off to sleep again."Wake up already!" He yelled and banged his fist on the bars. " **Grr. Shut up brat, you should know better than to wake the all-mighty kitsune. I've killed for less so I think you should show some respect!** " He snarled as he pressed against the bar and glared at the blonde. "Yeah, Yeah but you promised to help me with training." He replied waving off the death threats from the fox. " **Sigh, fine if it will keep you from interrupting my nap then alright.** " The fox replied with the blonde almost jumping for joy. Alright first leave your mindscape and we will start from there." The blonde nodded before willing himself back and sat up from his spot. " **First have you learned the secret of the shadow clones?** " He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What secret?" Kurama sighed. " **So you haven't noticed, make a clone and send it behind the tree and hold up a random number of fingers**." Still confused he obeyed and sent the clone behind a tree. "Alright, now what?" He asked in curiosity " **Dispell the clone and tell me how many fingers he was holding.** " He immediately dispelled and gasped as the memories of the clone holding up four fingers came to him. "He was holding four but how did I know that!" The foxed chuckled at his childish tone. " **The shadow clones can transfer memories of what they see and experience to the original. So you will see what they see and feel what they feel. With that in mind, you will be able to use it by lessening the training time.** " The blonde was ecstatic he found a super cheat to rank up faster than everyone.

" **Now make 100 clones and have half do chakra exercises and tree climbing.** " Spawning the clones they got right to work. "Now that's done what's next?" In an excited tone. " **We will work on your elemental mastery. Now I don't know much about the wind but I do know some about lighting. So I want you to try and channel your lightning chakra to one of your limbs like you do with your Kunai.** " The blonde and his clones jumped right into it. They soon found our trying to channel the lightning element was a bit of a hassle."Why is this so difficult!" he shouted to no one. " **Of course it wouldn't be easy idiot, you're attempting advanced teaching.** " The fox scoffed. "Well, you could always help me you lazy fox!" He shouted back. **Fine, if it will shut you up then alright. Think of your sensei you remember his Chidori right?** " Naruto nodded. " **He similarly uses his chakra as your Rasengan. Though his flows outward instead of a circular fashion.** " He began to understand he wasn't using the right method of drawing it out. A few hours passed as he put his all to the task in front of him to no luck until. *Bzzzt* A small bolt moved between his fingers. (Similar to a stun gun but less voltage) "I did it! Kurama did you see!" He mentally shouted to the fox. " **I did, this is your first step in your towards mastery but for now we should call it a day.** " Looking up at the sky he chuckled and rubbed his neck and grin sheepishly as he noticed it was already night. He jogged back to the camp and made it back to the tent to see his teammates already there.

"There you are, we almost decided to go and look for you," Chusei informed the blonde while Amane glaring at him. "Sorry about that but I was training and lost track of time." He chuckled nervously hoping to avoid his raven teammates' wrath. "Just don't overdo it alright," Chusei spoke with a concerned tone while calming down Amane. "So how did your training go?" The blonde thought for a second. "I was practicing my lightning manipulation but it's slow going." Chusei nodded in understanding elemental manipulation could be tricky. "How about you two?" The two in question looked at each other before Amane spoke first. "Well, I was able to get some basic aid training but nothing too great." She sighed as Chusei put a hand on her shoulder. "That will still come in handy don't think any less." She smiled at that and thanked him. "I was able to learn some new jutsu's and mostly rested up." The blonde nodded they all were on the paths of progression. They exchanged a few more words before calling it a night and drifting off to sleep.

 ** _-Next day-_**

Waking up they got breakfast together before going off on their own once again. Naruto stuck to his regiment with half his clones doing chakra exercises and the other doing the lightning manipulation. Hours passed before Naruto decided to take a small break. Thinking about how he got here and the journey so far. As he reminisced his mind wandered to the old man and the book he gave him. Deciding now was a good time as any he reached into his pack and pulled out the book. Opening it on the first page he saw a letter taped to the inside of the book with his name on it. Taking out the letter and scanning it his eyes widened as he read.

 _Dear Naruto:_

 _If you are reading this then that means I have passed on. Do not feel the need to blame your self I go to my death willingly if it means you get to live on. Before meeting you my life was bland and boring with nothing for me to do besides sitting in that cell to rot. That changed when you arrived your energetic nature and love for pranks made me think of my golden years. I was a lot like you hot-headed and stubborn but loyal to a fault to whom I called family. This book is my most prized possession as it is filled with my life's work and story. I ask of you to listen to one last request from an old man. Learn the fuinjutsu from this book and carry on my legacy through your deeds. I also ask of you to visit my old homeland the isle of whirlpools. A map is placed inside and will grant you a safe passage. Alas, my time is coming to an end while the time we spent wasn't long I am glad to have met you and one more thing. You are not as alone as you think. Remember to cherish your friends and stand by your family till the end that is our way._

Sincerely:

Mako Uzumaki.

Ps: If you lose that book I will haunt you!

The blonde read and re-read the letter before putting it back in the envelope with a few tears threatening to escape. Not of sadness but happiness, he wasn't an orphan anymore he did indeed have a family. While Mako never said anything about them he felt a strong tie to the man for an unknown reason at the time. He looked up to the sky with a smile and silently declared he wouldn't let him or his family down. Looking through the book he saw many notes and calculations. Going through the book he noticed he understood a lot of what was written in the notes as if it came naturally. Weird he thought but continued to read the book until noon."Hey, boss, we did it!" A clone shouted from across the clearing before dispelling and giving him it's a memory. Standing up extending his hand he began to focus and expel his lightning element. Pointing one of his fingers at a tree he shot a thin line of lightning singing the tree a little but overall unharmed. 'It worked...while not powerful I could use this.' He thought to himself as mentally jotted down how he would use this to further his training.

This train of thought was brought to a halt as a messenger appeared before him. "Kitsune! Leader has called for you." Informing the blonde before vanishing as fast as he arrived. "Sigh. Well looks like I won't get any more training done." Leaving the clones to dispell themselves he left towards the main tent. Inside he saw both Chusei and Amane as well as Naru standing at attention. Taking his place by his teammates and the lt mei began to speak. "Good, now that you're all here I have a mission that requires the talents of the fourth division...Ao." She said turning to the man and he nodded and unrolled a map of the area. "The mission in question is to capture a supply caravan passing through nearby. The carts are filled with weapons and food. I don't need to tell you how desperate we are for those supplies. You and the fourth division will leave around nightfall and return with the supplies if you are unable to secure the carts then burn them before returning." He informed before walking back over to mei. "This is a B rank mission but be wary it could jump to an A as we have little information on the escort for the caravan. Do you understand your orders?" They gave a quick reply which was met by a smile form mei. "Now go take this time to prepare before moving out," she said waving them off. "Yes," The responded before leaving and set off for the others.

 **Chapter end.**

So here it is the newest chapter of the series, I hope you liked it. Remember to leave a comment on this chapter about what you thought of it. Hopes this finds you well and if not sit down and relax and try to wash some of that worries away by talking or chilling with some music or something right. Until the next chapter, I wish you well and later. (Poof).


	18. Chapter 17

The trio and the fourth division moved silently through the trees towards their aim. It took 2 hours for them to arrive at the main path by the cliffside. The path was perfect for an ambush, a lone path with good cover to wait for the prey to arrive. Signaling the others to take up positions in the trees and bushes on the side of the road, they began the waiting game. A few more hours past and people were getting bored with waiting and soon the carts appeared on the horizon. '4 carts with 15 guards from the looks of it.' The brown-haired boy thought. Waiting till the carts drew near, he dropped his hand for the operation to begin. They launched several explosive kunai spooking the oxes and the guards while also creating a smokescreen. "Dam I can't see," the lead driver cursed having to abandon the cart to avoid being struck with shurikens.

"Water style: water bullets!" two of the fourth division roared, knocking out half the guards in one swift motion, "Blasted rebels I'll." He was cut off as a blade pierced him from behind, turning the last thing he saw was a tuff of blonde hair before the darkness took him. The remaining loyalist put up a little of a fight before being captured. "That's the last Sir's and mam, we have detected no reinforcements." He informed the trio before returning to monitor the surrounding area. "Man, that was lame I thought it would be a better warm-up." Naruto pouted which earned a chuckle from his team, "Yes, but now we can return faster than expected." The blonde sighed and shook his head in agreement. "Good, now half remain on watch and everyone else search the carts."

Approaching the carts they heard a low ssss sound that would be close to undetectable if not for a certain blonde, "scatter!" He shouted surprising the others, but they didn't question him and most avoided an explosion, but some of them got caught by shrapnel. "Dam bastards!" Amane growled as she went to check on the injured men and women, "ha, that's what you traitors get!" One of the captured nin's laughed with a smile, "Bastard!" The blonde shouted as he punched the man who continued laughing. "How did you know we'd attack?" He merely smiled back at the trio and told them to shove it before being knocked out by the raven. "This isn't good, they expected us which likely means we have a traitor in our midst." Chusei deduced with the others in agreement. Once everyone was good enough to move, they took the prisoners and made the long track back to base.

 **Rebel base:**

Upon returning, they delivered their report to Mei, who scowled upon hearing how the mission turned out and the chance of a spy being among them. "I can't believe it, how have we not noticed this spy?" She asked turning to Ao who had a hand to his chin in thought, "whoever they are is very good." to which he received a hmm in reply. "First well done with the mission even though it turned out as it did. Second, I need you three to help Ao here and root out this traitor as you four are the only people I can trust at the moment. This matter is of most importance… now dismissed." They saluted her before leaving the tent to look around the camp for info. The trio split up to cover more ground Amane went to check around the medical tent's, Chusei went towards the quartermaster and armory and Naruto towards the rows of tents where people slept.

Naruto checked tent by tent and saw nothing too out of the ordinary. As he was about to leave a tent, something caught his eye. "Huh, what's that?" checking beneath one cot he saw the dirt had been loose as if someone covered up something. Summoning clones he dug and found a small chest and after making sure it wasn't booby-trapped, he opened it to find a scroll. Inside it was a report on troop movements, supplies and plans the resistance would make. As he looked over the many documents, he heard a noise he saw a figure backing up outside the tent. "You!" The blonde shouted as the figure took off, he chased him through compound jumping over tents and boxes. Naruto nearly had him until he turned the corner and entered the mess, full to the brim with people. "Dam it." He cursed turning around and heading back to the tent to collect the document and the chest.

Once he finished sealing up the contents he found both Chusei and Amane and returned to the main tent. Once inside, he informed both Mai and Ao about the chest and document he found along with the figure he chased. "I don't want to believe it, but this proves it. How haven't we noticed this spy before?" She inquired turning to her aid. "Whoever this person is good enough to sneak around without being caught." He replied while still in deep thought. "Where was this chest located?" he questioned the blonde he told him. "That area belongs to the second division, their in charge of defense. This isn't good if one of them has betrayed us who knows what other surprises they left around. We need to call them in here and question them." Mai agreed and sent the guards to round up members of the second.

It only took a few minutes before they were in front of her while the trio was off to the side observing. "My lady, why have you summoned us?" The captain questioned, "It's recently come to my attention that a spy may be in our midst and we are searching for leads." She made sure they were caught up so far. "They found this chest here in one tent belonging to the second division. Inside were tactical plans and troop movements along with intelligence. Now my question is why was this there?" She eyed the group with suspicion. "My lady I along with my men do not understand how it got there, right?" He stated turning to the others who nodded. "That so? I didn't want to do this but as of this moment, you're all relieved off your duties until we finish this investigation. You will also be questioned periodically about this and other occurrences." She informed the group who protested until she silenced them with a glare. "I know you might be innocent but this is a precaution think nothing of it." She replied ordering them off to the brig.

After they were gone she released a sigh. "I thank you three for your efforts in finding this information. Sadly, we're no closer than we were." The trio agreed thinking of how to discover the culprit. "For now, your dismissed but keep an eye out. If there is one, there are others no doubt." She informed them before sending them out. "What do you guys think?" Naruto asked the duo. "I'm unsure they don't seem the type." Amane nodded in agreement. "I noticed nothing off about them. What if they real spy left it there knowing we might find it?" The raven suggested, which made their eyes widen. "And make us focused on them then the real culprit," Chusei added. "So what's our next step?" Naruto inquired. "You said you chased a person to the mess, maybe someone there might know who," Chusei suggested. with that, they set off for the mess hall to find more clues to the mysterious spy.


	19. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18.**_

"Come on, old man you had to see someone suspicious?" Naruto whined to the chef. "I'll tell you again, many people come through here." He replied with crossed arms and a tick of annoyance on his head. "Naruto that's enough. We won't find anything here." Chusie said calming the blonde and walked out. "You sure, he was close to spilling his secrets," Naruto said as he caught up. "Sure...and what secrets could a chef have?" Amane replied sarcastically. "Like what he cooks, that stuff isn't food it's goop." He stated with cross arms before someone knocked him upside the head with a flying ladle. "I heard that you brat!" the cook shouted. "hehe. Maybe we should get going." The blonde chuckled sheepishly.

They spent the next few hours searching the camp and asking questions to no avail. "Jeez, you think someone would know something!" Exclaimed Naruto with Amane concurring. "Unfortunately that's where we find ourselves," Chusei responded. "Plus whoever the spy is will probably be on guard now." Amane stated with a frown, "Yes, this is worrying if we don't find them who knows what they could do." Chusei spoke before going deep in thought after a quiet moment Naruto spoke. "How about we speak to the second division that's the only thing we can do." Naruto pitched to the surprise of his teammates. "What?" he asked once he noticed the looks his friends were sending him.

"It's just that's a good plan coming from you for once." Amane taunted. "Come on, I'm not that bad." He replied to which both his friends gave him a deadpan stare. "Do we need to bring up the hornet disaster?" Amane answered with a large smirk, "That's not my fault how was I supposed to know there was a large nest there!" Naruto yelled back as his friends laughed at the memory.

"That's enough Amane you shouldn't tease Naruto for an accident," Chusei spoke trying and failing to hide a smile. "I hate both of you!" Naruto said with a pout that drew a laugh from both of them. "I'm sorry" Chusei spoke as he and Amane were still chuckling at the poor blonde. "Let's just go already," he replied before walking off with the duo behind him.

The trio arrived at the makeshift prison a few minutes later to see how crumby it looked. "This is the prison," Naruto said as he deadpanned at the building. "Well with the sudden move can you blame them," Amane responded before they entered the building and walked up to a man sitting at the desk. "Yes is there something I can help with?" He asked as he spotted the three enter. "We're here to ask the second division some questions," Chusei stated. "Ah, I received word from the leader you might come by. Just be aware the guards will be with you while you question them." He stated while eyeing the three in front of him with the three agreeing before being escorted to the cells.

Once the three arrived at the cells they stepped forward and looked at the second division. "Hello," Naruto spoke up first getting their attention. "What do you want?" The captain asked with a scowl. "We think you guys were set up so I apologize. We're trying to make this right so we need info." Naruto stated as Chusei now took the initiative. "Did you see anyone around the second division that shouldn't be there?" He questioned while the captain pondered.

"I never noticed anyone suspicious around the camp but now that I think Kaito the quartermaster was always coming by." He uttered with a hand on his chin. "What was he there for?" Chusei asked with narrowed eyes. "He'd usually come by to blow off some steam with us and even brought us sake. Kaito seemed like an okay guy so maybe he knows something." The captain suggested as the trio shared glances and nodded. "Thank you for this info we will see if we find anything," Chusei replied.

Moments later the trio arrives at the supply depo to find Kaito sitting behind a desk filling out paperwork. "Excuse me!" Amane semi-shouted getting his attention after standing there for a few minutes. "If you here to resupply you need the proper form." He groaned as the trio sweatdropped. "Sorry we're not here for that we have some questions to aks you." She corrected. "Umm, ask away," Kaito said confused. "We wanted to know why you've been hanging around the second division?" She asked the man, "Why? I'm friends with the captain." Kaito replied in an innocent tone, "Well they were arrested for spying you wouldn't know anything about that?" Amane asked with narrow eyes. "Really? That's a shame but I'm sorry I don't know anything." He replied with a small frown. The trio exchanged glances before saying goodbye and departing.

After walking away from the depo Chusei turned to Amane and Naruto. "Thoughts?" he inquired, "I think he's lying while he sounded sad. Something about him feels off to me." Naruto responded, "Agreed, he seems a little too innocent." Amane added, "True but we don't have enough evidence to say anything solid." Chusei infromed them, "We could search his tent, maybe he hid something there?" Naruto suggested while Chusei disagreed. "I doubt we'll find anything there. Maybe we keep an eye on the depo and see." He returned with both agreeing.

Hours later it was near midnight before they saw someone leaving the depo. Following the figure it made it's way out of the camp and into the woods before stopping into a clearing. As the light from the moon shone down it revealed the figure to be Kaito. Minutes later two Loyalists appeared and walked over. "Report!" One nin groaned out. "I haven't been able to gather any info at the moment. I also believe the others suspect me now." He replied nervously while the two men looked at one another. "I see, it seems you spying has reached its end." He stated which made Kaito smile. "So does that mean I can go back to the village now?" He asked excitedly before noting the lack of an answered and frowned. "Right?" He asked once more looking at both of them. "Sorry, kage said no loose ends." The man answered before throwing a hail of kunai at Kaito.

Kaito closed his eyes as the kunai drew closer until he heard a bunch of clinks and opened his eyes to see a wall of earth in front of him. "Apologies, we can't allow you to kill him." A voice said before stepping out into the clearing. "You! You're one of the brats who came by earlier." Kaito shouted while pointing at him, "Yes and we figured you'd do something if we waited around." He stated as his teammates appeared next to him. "Amane you secure Kaito, Naruto and I will handle these two." He said as they dashed towards their targets.

 **Amane vs Kaito**

Kaito tried to vanish once the two loyalists and others were distracted but Amane quickly caught up. "Dam, can you buzz off!" He shouted while throwing a hail of shurikens and kunai at her. Hiding behind a tree she shot three earth spikes at him forcing him to dodge and into a clearing. "Eath style: pebble barrage!" She shouted and pelting him. "Grr." is all he growled before rushing her and making a wide swing. Ducking the swing she struck him in the gut winding him before roundhouse kicking him and separating the two. This time making the charge she rushed him while he was dazed and gathered some chakra and gathered some earth around her legs. " **Earth style: stone legs!** " Amane shouted before kicking him in the stomach again and launching across the clearing and traping him with some earth chakra. "Got ya! Let's hope the others are having an easy time like me." She said with a chuckle before tying him up and dashing towards the camp.

 **Naruto vs ninja 1**

"Shesh," The blonde said while dodging a hail of water bullets, "We just had to end up near a lake!" He yelled before dodging another round. "is it too late to say I'm sorry! Naruto yelled out, "Not a chance you brat! That was a low blow." He shouted in reply rubbing his stomach. "it's not my fault you feel for a simple bushin!" Naruto snapped back before running to a new tree. "Stay still you rat." The man yelled, "Fine let's bring this to a close. Shadow clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted before spawning two clones and rushing the man. Trading blows here and there the clone landed a few blows before being dispelled. Hitting upwards and breaking his guard Naruto quickly followed up with a kick to his gut and launching air bullet and knocking him out. "Hehe seems like you taijutsu was lacking," Naruto said before tying him up and making his way towards the camp.

 **Chusei vs ninja 2**

Both chusei and the ninja were engaged in a fierce Taijutsu battle with the enemy tanking the blows and Chusei dodging most strikes. "Ha, it seems you're a glass cannon." The man smirked while continuing the barrage. Chusei neither responded nor cared as he carefully studied his opponent. Taking a quick moment to throw a faint to then follow up a punch to the man's left side earning a gasp. "Bastard!" He roared before charging, taking a moment to gather chakra Chusei drew some to his fingertips before flicking some water at the man's eyes stalling him. While stunned he kicked at the man's legs bringing to his knees before being put into a chokehold. Struggling to fight he stood up with chusei hanging off his back before slowing and falling over. "That was close, a little more and I would be done." He gasped catching his breath before taking the enemy with him to the camp.

Once meeting back at the camp the trio quickly took the prisoners to Mei waking her up and explaining the situation. "I see, I once again have to thank you." She sighed while Aoi nodded after being called and briefed. "We were just doing our job mam," Naruto said while scratching the back of his head. "Well still thank you for your efforts. I will have the guards process them and gained whatever intel they can." She said before walking off to issue orders. "Well, this has been a pain." Naruto stated, "Agreed!" Amane added. "Well I don't know about you two but I will sleep for a week," Chusei said before walking off with the two following.


	20. Chapter 19

**It's been a while and I do apologize, I've been keeping to myself as of late. I also hope all of you are keeping safe and keeping calm and not letting anxiety get the best of you. And if it does find someone to talk too it helps ease it a bit and also find something to distract you.**

Chapter 19

 _A few weeks have passed since we caught the spy and promoted from chunin into a special jounin. Mei said that it was a step up and with our new ranks gives us a few more privileges as well as missions. I always imagined becoming one back in the leaf...unfortunately it seems that it can no longer happen. But I won't let that stop me and my friends. We'll climb to the top of the ladder. Also, I hope the old man Hokage and Mako are proud._

 _Journal entry 45 of Uzumaki Naruto._

"This is getting annoying!" Naruto said while gritting his teeth as he pushed a loyalist back. "Chusei, Amane quick while they're winded! He shouted back to his teammates as they rushed the enemy knocking them to the ground unconscious. "That was easy!" Amane said while tying the fallen ninja up. "True, but the attacks are getting more and more frequent" Chusei added carrying two nin to the cart nearby. "Wish they'd give us a break," Naruto mumbled before overseeing the rest of the squad. "We good to go?" He asked one of the caravan who noded before taking the reins of the cart. "Back to camp then!" He semi-shouted before taking a seat next to the driver.

 **Rebel HQ:**

"I take it the mission was a success?" Mei asked the trio standing before her. "Yes, mam. We were able to get supplies from the nearby villages." The woman nodded as she read the report further. "Another ambush that makes twelfth this week. They're stepping up their game." She said and Aoi nodded in agreement. "Is that all mam?" Chusei asked breaking them from their thoughts. "Actually yes. I know it's last-minute but a contact of ours has sent a hawk. From the letter, he has found some info for us but doesn't wish to send it by letter in case they are intercepting it."

She took a moment to let that sink in before continuing, "I need you three to go meet him in a town 2 days away." Mei finished looking at each of them gauging their reactions. "We will do it," Chusei spoke up, earning a nod from her. "Thank you, now gather your supplies and hurry. The enemy has become bolder as of late, you don't want to be captured." With that, she waved them off in dismissal.

"Thoughts?" Chusei asked once they got a fair distance from the main tent. "Seems easy to me," Naruto replied with Amane in agreement. "True but we must be aware at all times." He said before walking away. After resupplying the trio set out but not before waving off the guards who wished them well.

 **2 days later:**

It was an uneventful journey so far though that did little to lower their guards. They slowed as they neared the village and took a moment to use a henge. The village while small was still full of people trading and bartering. "So where's our contact?" Naruto whispered to Chusei who was at the front. "He is supposed to be at an inn called the barren falls." He replied while scanning the people around the. It took a few moments and asking people for directions but they found it. The inn which was also a bar was in a shady part of the town but they paid it no mind. When they enter smoke and alcohol filled their breaths everyone seemed to mind their own business. Walking over to the counter slowly they took a seat, "What can I get ya?" The bartend asked the group with a raised brow. "Yes, we have a meeting here," Chusei replied to which the man nodded before handing them a key and pointing towards a door off to the side.

Through the door were stairs that lead down into an office that looked to be a refurbished basement. At the desk near the back of the officer was a man with pink sunglasses and a cheesy mustache and afro. "Welcome!" The man said enthusiastically with his arms spread wide gesturing to his office. "Names Izawa, the lone king of the criminal empire here in Kiri. Men fear my name and women adore me!" He shouted to the heavens while striking an odd pose. The Chusei and Amane were deadpanning at the fool in front of them while Naruto was cursing his luck and dealing with weirdos.

"Shesh, no love I swear." Izawa mumbled before sitting down, "Now onto business how may I help you?" He asked with a gleam in his eye. Taking initiative from his still stunned teammates Naruto spoke first. "We're here for information about the loyalists." He said making the Izawa go quiet. "Hmm, I might have but it's hard to remember," Izawa replied with a grin. Chusei threw a bag on the table making the info broker raise an eye before opening it. Inside was a good amount of Ryo. "You know what I do remember. A top Kiri officer is going to be checking an outpost in the Curo valley." Izawa spoke before standing up and walking over to a map and pointing to the spot.

"And we can trust this information?" Amane spoke up eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Please, It's accurate. Wouldn't be good for business if I gave shoddy info." He replied with a snort. The three shared glances and nodded. "Thank you for this info," Chusei spoke in a polite tone and bowed. "Right. Now that your business here is finished, there's the door." Izawa replied pointing to the stairs. The three bowed once more before leaving the basement and the establishment.

"You think we can trust him?" Naruto spoke up once they were away. "Truly no but like he said it would be bad for him to lie," Chusei replied with a nod. "Well, if he does I'm gonna break his legs!" Amane said with a large grin. "Hehe, let's hope it doesn't come to that," Chusei replied with a small chuckle before the three took off into the woods.

 **Later:**

"I see this is a good opportunity," Mei spoke lowly to her advisor. "Yes, we should take advantage." He replied while the trio stood in silence. "Ahem. I thank you three for this information but I will be asking for your assistance again." She said letting them process the info. "Now you three along with the fourth division you will ambush the officer on route to the outpost." She said eyeing all three of them making sure they understood the order. "You will gather the other and leave at once." Mei finished waving them off as they bowed and left the tent.

"Alright those are the orders are there any questions?" Chusei asked as the trio stood in front of the fourth division tents. "Yes, What should we prepare to face?" A man in the back asked, "The person in question is a top officer so he may have one or two anbu alongside some joinin as his official guards." Chusei replied allowing that to settle. "If there are no more questions use this time to resupply and meet at the gate in 5." He said before walking off.

"Hopefully nothing goes wrong," Amane spoke up breaking the silence. "As do I." Chusei agreed while Naruto was having a private conversation. _'Oiy fuzzball!'_ Naruto shouted into the darkness just as a hand stuck the cage. **"Silence before I gut you brat!"** A deep voice shouted back as red eyes now peered from the cage. _"I've wanted to ask for your advice?"_ Naruto stood tall showing no fear or intimidation. **"About your little mission. You've already made up your mind why ask me?"** The fox quirked a brow while 9 tails swished behind it. _"True but I wanted a second opinion. I don't want to do something stupid and get my friends killed because of me."_ He replied with the fox staring in silence. **"Ha, it seems the loudmouth has grown some."** Kurama laughed while Naruto glared at him but held his breath while counting to ten.

 **"As for my thoughts, this seems a little too good. A high ranking officer touring outposts his far is suspicious."** Kurama said in a flat tone. _"You think it's a trap?"_ The fox snorted **"You're a ninja it should be obvious. I would inform your two friends and you might want to wake up. They're currently staring at you."** He said before throwing the blonde from his mind space. "Hellooo!" was what he heard as he saw Amane waving a hand in his face. "Sorry, what did you say?" Both his teammates shared a glance. "Are you okay?" Chusei asked with concern. "I'm fine...was just lost in thought" Naruto chuckled nervously though neither bought it. "Right. Well, what do you think about the mission?" Amane asked the blonde. "I think we should be careful this might be a trap." He replied earning a raised brow from both of them. "what makes you think that?" Chusei inquired.

"It's just that this seems to easy is all." The blonde replied, "I'm sure you're overthinking it." Amane replied back with a little laugh. "I have to agree with her, while we should be careful I doubt they would go so far to risk a valuable officer," Chusei added with Naruto begrudgingly agreeing "Right must just be nerves." He responded with Amane punching his arm softly. "Come on we should get going or else the others just might leave us behind." She said walking away with Chusei behind here. _'I hope I'm wrong.'_ Naruto thought before sighing and catching up to the others.

After meeting back up with the others at the gate and checking they're supplies the fourth division set out. The overall trip was quiet and tense as this would be a very important mission. With the reward for capturing the officer being intel and battle plans that could help end the war sooner. Each of them went through their own mental preparations with Naruto consulting with Kurama. The fox informing the blonde he would only help if the circumstance was dire enough. The overall trip took a few days with them stopping to rest or waiting for patrols to pass. On the third day, they arrived at the valley and took up positions around the main road and began to wait.

Two hours passed before the officer and his escorts appeared walking at a calm pace. "They're here. Everyone get ready!" Chusei said through the mic as they all waited until they got closer. "Now!" He shouted as the group launched a hail of shurikens and kunaI and the enemy gasped in surprise before being impaled. When the dust cleared the fourth dropped down and walked over to examine the remains. "This was too easy!" One guy said as he kicked over the corpse and his grin quickly fell. As he noted the explosive tags tied to the body. "Quick I-" he never got to finish before he was caught in an explosion. The group shield their eyes from the debris and soon found themselves surrounded by a large number of nin.

"Fire!" One of the enemies said before a number of water jutsus were launched at the fourth. "We have no choice but to make our escape!" Chusei shouted before rushing them. Naruto took this time to summon a group of clones before he ran at the right flank. "Rasengan!" He shouted and drove the Rasengan into a foolish man who jumped in to stop him. The man let out a loud cry as he was flung back into his allies giving the blonde enough time to run up and deliver a swift knockout punch. Jumping into the forest he took a moment to look back at the field full of fire and ash. 'I hope the others got out.' He thought before taking off to the rally point.

Reaching the rally point was a hard task. It seems other than the ambush they brought more men to patrol the area. Naruto was almost caught a number of times it was only thanks to his earlier years of pranking and stealth that saved him. The point was a cave hidden in a small cliff nearby. Naruto took out a kunai and entered the cave cautiously, further in he ran into the rest of fourth. "How is everyone?" He quickly asked, earning a few groans. "A little battered but so far okay sir." One kunoichi spoke up leaning on the cave wall. Taking a moment to overlook the group he noticed they were missing some people. "And Chusei and Amane?" He said in a low tone, the other shared a glance before looking down. "They were captured, sir. They helped cover our escape as we got the wounded out." She stopped. Naruto closed his eyes and balled his hands into fists. This was bad. "Sir, what's our next move?" She asked with the other looking his way. Taking a large breath before realizing. "We report back to base and plan from there." He replied with the others nodding in agreement as they saddled up for the long trek home. Walking outside he looked off into the distance, _'Stay safe guys, I'll come and get you.'_ He thought before walking off to help carry the wounded.

 **Chapter end.**

 **Hope you all liked and enjoyed the chapter remember to leave some comments and stuff, peace!**


End file.
